A Depressed Remy
by THE LIE
Summary: Chapter 12: THE END!...Remy is depressed after Rogue blows him off (Reason is up) better summary inside PLZS R&R :) This is a ROMY! just kinda depressing at first. COMPLETE!
1. A Depressed Remy

Okay I wrote another story which didn't get a very good thingy magigy so whatever id still write it if some one wanted me to tear*wipes away a tear form her face* but right now that story is on stand by and now im giving this one a try I dont know if neone else wrote a story like this but whatever im writtinig yeah for me. **I DO NOT OWN X-MEN EVO/MARVERL OR ID BE RICH AND NOT GETTING REDY TO GO TO SCHOOL OR SITTING HERE WRITING THIS STORY  :-D  **oh by the way sorry if remys or rogues or neones accent is crappy or not there I don't know how to do it damn those accents so if you have suggestions I will accept them neways that's all I have to say PLZS R&R : ) oh and when there thinking it wont be in there accents and uhm some of the thinking might nto be in ~~ sorry bout that I kinda didn't want to do it 

So heres a summary remys depressed over rogue and his friends john and peatty are tryin to help him oooooooo can they help him befor he goes utterly insane and die? nooo id always be there for him damn that rogue lol on with the story

telepathically conversations

"if ya don't know that's ur fault mister/misses"

~thoughts~

_foreign languages_

**Chapter 1: The Depressed Remy**

            The 22-year-old boy with very greasy auburn brown hair and a goatee was lying in bed staring at the ceiling.  Where there should have been a color like brown or blue in his eyes was blood red on completely black there was no white at all.  His eyes were dull no hope no fire in it at all.  His eyes usually did have a fire to them but not anymore.  It had been about a month since the 22 year old know as Gambit, or Remy LeBeau (depending on how you knew him) was last "himself."  He never left his room never left his bed but to get some food from the refrigerator, fill his huge water bottle with water, and to go to the bathroom.  During the beginning Magneto would beat him for not answering him, not obeying him, not doing anything but sit in his room so after the first week and a half he stopped beating him and just let him be.  Pyro and Colossus tried to talk to him but he wouldn't answer and if they pissed him off too much he'd throw exploding cards at them but it was only Pyro that ended up pissing Remy off to much.  Like once Pyro threatened to burn all his hair off and all the piles of deck of cards if he didn't get up Remy just picked up a couple of cards charged it and he threw them at him knocking him out.  So Remy then had to drag him out of his room he then slammed his door and went back to his bed.  Remy had phases he could sleep all the time or he couldn't sleep at all so when he wasn't sleeping he was working out.  It was away to get rid of all his pain and anger he had.  So he was lying there thinking about how they hadn't fought with the X-Men in a long time and he kind of wanted to.  He wanted to so he could see her again.  The auburn with white streaks haired, Emerald eyes, snow-white skin girl. (A/N Snow White lol)  The one that made him so depressed the only one that could make him happy again.  He shifted in his bed now looking at the wall his bed was against "why dose Remy have t' like _non _no' like love this _belle femme_?(beautiful women)"  He was a thief who could steel any girl's heart with his charm.  But only one girl managed to steel his the girl named Rogue.  He sighed a deep sad sigh and from underneath his pillow he pulled out the queen of hearts he sighed again and put it back under his pillow.  He then fell a sleep.  His dream wasn't a dream though it was a memory of how he started to like Rogue when Magneto wanted his team to spy on the X-Men.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What!"  John yelled also know as Pyro.  John has fiery orange/red hair, and his eyes were a hazel that kind of looked like an orange some times.  He was wearing dark blue jeans and a black shirt that had a picture of a skull with knifes going threw it and fire dripping blood on the back.  "Did you just say we have to go to school TODAY?"

            "Yes" Magneto replied, "I already enrolled you three."

            "But _homme_ Remy don' need t' go he's 22."  Remy said hopping he made a mistake.  Remy was wearing black leather pants with a black shirt and a tan trench coat, and a watch that made his eyes normal brown eyes instead of red on black.

            "I know but I also know that you did not finish high school so you will be a junior, all of you will be juniors.  Do not worry boys it will not be permanent.  It's only for a little while so you can spy on the X-Men for me."

            "Mate you telling me we have to spy on the X-geeks?"  John asked

            "Yes I am did I not make that clear?"

            "I think that he was just making sure sir."  Piotr also know as Colossus finally spoke.  He was wearing a dark blue shirt and khakis.  He has black hair and blue eyes.

            After arguing for a while and complaining Magneto wasn't happy so he threatened to chop there balls off if they didn't go…. they went.  Piotr was the only one who didn't care, and it bothered John the most.  They were at school now and went to there classes.

*****

"No please Piotr I'll buy you whatever you want I promise please don't make me go in there."  John begged Piotr.

"Sorry but I don't need your money" he sad pushing Pyro in to class.

"Fuck" ~out of all the rotten luck I have to be in school damn Magneto~ John thought while walking to the teacher.  "Where should I sit Mate?" he asked the teacher.

"Hmm you can sit in the group of Pietro, Kitty, and Amara, and my name is Mr. Zwick"  he said this while pointing to his seat.

~Oh shit I have to sit by the boss's son little dadys boy why couldn't he gotten him to spy on the X-geeks.  Hmm but those sheilas's aint to bad~ he was studying the girls and realized one was and X-geek the brunet with a valley girl accent ~who was she now hmm oh yeah she could walk through things her names Kitty I'm sure~ He noticed that Kitty, and Pietro were bickering he figured Pietro liked her although he probably wouldn't admit it.  The other girl had long dark brown hair and dark skin.  Both girls were attractive he had to admit.  "G'da mates"

"What are you doing here?"  Kitty said instantly recognizing him as Pyro.

"Hello yourself."  He smirked.

"So I'm guessing dad put you boys in school."  Pietro said.

"Ya it's fucking bull shit if you ask me."

"I'm sorry to interrupt you guy but who are you?"  Amara asked John.

"I'm John nice to meet you."  He smiled ~maybe schools not going to be to bad after all~

"He is one of Mags boys like you wont want to get to know him he'll like light your hair on fire."  Kitty said remembering when he singed her hair a bit.  She looked at Pyro when she said that and he was smirking.

"Now the Kitty Kat don't like John dose she meow."  Pietro said putting his had up and scratching the air while hissing.

"Shut Up!"  Kitty nearly screamed.

"Why what ya going to do scratch my eyes out."

"I think that quicky likes the Sheila." 

"What I do not" Pietro squeaked.

Amara started laughing and asked, "then why do you tease her so much?"

With that Pietro shut his trap and class stated.

****

Piotr walked in to his first class he was late because he had to make John go to class so the teacher said she was going to introduce him.  He saw Lance and saw two of the X-Men.  Lance was flirting with some shorthaired blonde blue-eyed girl.  While the two X-Men were Jean Greay and Scott Summers they were flirting like mad and it was completely obvious, he figured that they were going out.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet are newest student Piotr Rasputin.

Jean saw him and thought he looked very familiar but just couldn't think of who he was.

"So Piotr before you can sit down you have to tell the class one thing you like an.." she was cut off bye Piotr he knew what she was going to say so he just wanted to stop it there.

"Books, where's my seat Ms…"

"Ms Rose you can sit behind Jean the red head and next to Tabitha the blonde over there." She said pointing.

Piotr took his seat and then instantly heard in his head What are you doing hear? Jean asked him I'm going to school what else? he responded ~about time they realized who I am~ sure you are Jean said again before she stopped there brief conversation.

"Hey I'm Bomb Bomb or Tabby if you want."  Tabby said winking.

All Piotr did was nodded his head and class started. 

*****

Remy went in to his first class it was French he knew this was going to be a breeze; he walked in and saw her.  The Rogue, The Untouchable.  ~This is going to be a fun challenge~  Remy sat behind her making sure she wouldn't notice him.  She really was quite beautiful he thought so he wrote on a piece of paper a message crumpled it up into a paper ball and made sure she could see some of the words.  He threw it and it hit her head.

~~~~

A paper ball hit her head and then fell on her desk Rogue looked down at it and saw some words so she opened it up and it said Remy didn' t'ink hed see yo' hear _chere _Rogue turned around and saw Gambit the one that almost blew her hand off also know as Remy, she just turned back around and ignored it.  A minute later another paper ball was thrown to her head then fell on her desk she opened it up and this time it said why don' yo' write back t' Remy?  So Rogue decided to write back, she leaned back and casually dropped it on his desk.

~~~~

Remy opened the note up and it said What do ya want with mah SWAMP RAT.

"Class I'm going to pair you up with people" she went down the list and Remy was hopping shed say Remy and Rogue and surprisingly she did.  All the girls sighed at that.

"So Swamp Rat ya goin tah answer mah question" Rogue asked a bit angry

"_Chere _don' yo' ever t'ink Remy might jus want t' get t' know yo'?"

"Yeah right ya probala doin some dirty work for ol bucket head"

"Nah _chere_ Remy likes yo' he wants t' get t' know yo' better."

Rogue raised an eyebrow "Stop callin mah _chere_ ahm not ya _chere_ ya hear mah"

"_cette beauté a besoin de se calmer_ (this beauty needs to calm down)"

"Shut up Swamp Rat don't ya remember we ar in a French class"

Remy just smirked at this "_la femelle la plus belle assied juste devant Remy bien qu'elle le genre d'est une chienne peut-être il peut l'alléger en haut non_ (the most beautiful female is sitting right in front of Remy although she kind of is a bitch maybe he can lighten her up no) he said it really fast so she wouldn't be able to understand him.

"What ya say that was tah fast?"

"Remy thought so"

"Do ya always talk in the third person"

"Do yo' not t'ink its sexy?"

"Ah find it quite annoying" there was a pause for a moment then rogue spoke up. "What happened tah ya eyes.'

Remy pointed at his watch then clicked a button to show his red on black eyes then clicked the button again to show normal eyes.

"Oh ah see" Rogue like his eyes red on balck better then the brown.

"So da _femme_ likes Remy's eyes _non_?" he said teasingly.

"Shut up ya stupid Cajun why would ah lahke anything about ya neways?"

"Well Remy likes those _joli_ (pretty) emerald eyes of yo're"

Rogue blushed a little and Remy could tell so he smirked "What ya lookin at Swamp Rat?" Rogue was getting very angry at his cockiness

"Remy jus t'inkin how _belle_ (beautiful)yo' look when yo' blush and when yo' angry" he winked

Rogue was just getting more pissed at the moment.  "_Vous êtes un tel connard de fucking fait pourquoi vous ne va pas la découverte que quelque autre fille pour essayer et vous charmer le rat de marais muet._  (You're such a fucking asshole why don't you go find some other girl to try and charm you dumb swamp rat.)"

"_Wow là-bas l'escroc vous avez besoin de calmer Remy vous complimentait seulement ce que fait vous pensez qu'il veut frapper même sur n'importe quel des autres femmes?_ (wow there rogue you need to calm down Remy was only complimenting you what makes you think he even wants to hit on any of the other women?) 

"_Remy que vous recevez sur mes nerfs met pourquoi't vous me partez seul?_ (Remy you are getting on my nerves why don't you leave me alone?)"

"_Désolé de que cher mais Remy ne fera pas qu'il vous aime._ (Sorry about that dear but Remy wont do that he likes you.)" Remy winked

"I see you guys are actually talking in French what are you talking about?" the teacher asked.

"Food" Remy replied

"Good keep it up."  She said waiting to here them.

Rogue didn't know why she started to talk in French she just did maybe she didn't want people to hear what they were talking about they were all idiots so they didn't understand them. "_Plairez-vous la passe le peper_? (will you please pass the pepper)" Rogue asked him quickly going with the food idea the teacher left after she heard them talking about pepper for a while.  Once she left it started up again (the teasing).

Remy kept teasing Rogue, and Rogue kept on getting pissed off giving him death glares while he enjoyed every minute of it.

R-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-N-G

"Well _mon cher_ it was nice chatting with yo' but Remy's got tah go t' his next class."  He got up and kissed her on her gloved hand and left."

"Didn't Ah tell ya not tah call mah _chere_ espeicaly not yours."  Rogue said getting up glaring at him

"Oh Remy means River Rat then_ désolé cher _(sorry dear)" Remy said winking then walking away before he gave her a bow. (A/N like the one on day of reckoning part II)

While Remy was leaving he was thinking that his new challenge might be a little difficult.  It troubled him, because he kind of had this weird feeling in his stomach when he was by her or talking to her but he just simply ignored it.

~~~~

~River Rat what an ass~ Rogue couldn't help thinking why did she have butterflies in her stomach when she was around him.  ~God why did he have to be soooo damn sexy on top of it.  No Rogue he's not sexy he's the enemy on top of it and he's completely a lady's man~ she smacked her self for even thinking he was sexy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

HEHEHE I hope you guys enjoyed thanks so much to Sarah_Crysala(hope I spelt that right) for helping me with Remys accent a bit although I just get confused with things easily lol I hope you all enjoyed it OMG theres fuckin crickets underneath my desk and there cricketing 

Lisa: "Shut up you stupid crickets"

Crickets: "cricket cricket"

Lisa: "Argh I hate you all"

Now go and review readers and if you do for all the ladys remy will be your play toy (lol) for a whole week and for the boys hmm well rogues off of that she cant touch neone well hmm heres a magazine and girls gone wild video hope you enjoy * wink wink*  *****when she gives it to the guys it blows up * I'm evil "MUH HAHAHAHAH I wonder if a guy would even read this lol only girls get to have fun hahaha don't make fun of me cus im weird well R&R 


	2. The Plan

**Don't own anything that has to do with x-men/marvel any of that good stuff so don't sue  be kind rewind.**  I just have to say something bout impact it was good but it seemed to short poor rogue how she going to deal with the death of her mother.  But I have a feeling neither mystic or magneto will be dead y well I have my reasons.  

telepathical conversations

"don't know what that means sorry for u"

_foreign languages_

oh the thoughts will be with these ** cus they just seem easier and I think there only be there when there around ppl maby and if u get confused im sorry plzs don't kill me thanks. **Stay tuned after the show to see comments on the reviewers :-D**

Chapter 2: The Plan 

"That's it I'm tired of Remy being depressed it's about time we come up with a plan to make him happy or at least get him out of that damn bedroom it's not healthy."  John said to Piotr.

"Ya I have to agree with you but what are we going to do nothing ever seems to work."

"I don't know mate I'll be right back."  John turned and went towards Remy's room

"Coming up with a plan to get Remy out of bed?"  Magneto asked.

"Yes sir it's about time we do something as John has pointed out.  Do you want us to do something for you?"  Piotr replied.

"Actually that is exactly what I came here for I need you boys to figure out what's wrong with him, get him back to himself and do whatever makes him happy understand?"

"Yes sir."

Magneto walked away at this and Piotr went to the living room and sat on the couch and waited for John to come back.

A few minutes later he was back.  "Alright mate I got an idea."

"What?"

"He's sleeping right now I made sure that there wasn't anything near him that he'd be willing to charge at us see."  He showed Piotr the deck of cards and some other things.

"Alright so what's the plan?"

"Well he really smell's he hasn't taken a shower in a whole month so I figure first we drag him to the bathroom and make him take a bath if he wont then will have to wash his hair it look's like he just got out of a pool or something."

"What! I'm not going to give him a bath I don't want to."  He paused for a minute "have to accidentally see…"

"Ewww god no not that ewww images, images Ahhh."  John started to hit himself on the head, and Piotr started to laugh.  "No mate he's wearing boxers he's going to have to get those wet yuck you think I'd actually GOD more images."  John hit him self again.

"Well then what will we do after we clean him up?" Piotr asked.

"Well I'm thinking we get him dressed and then we make him talk cheer him up by mentioning thing's he like's.  Suggest them and if he doesn't fucking answer will get Master Mind to do a number on him."

"Well what if he try's to blow us up or something?"

"He won't blow us up maybe throw thing's at us but will make sure he doesn't?  Alright"

"Alright if we have to clean him up were only going to wash his hair if he won't right?"

"Yeah what else would we… ewww what is going on in your mind you sick basterd."

"Nothing you flame head I mean his hair is kinda long and his nails might be a little long to I was just thinking I don't want to have to be his damn hairstylist too."

"Oh okay sorry."

"Вы гребаный наркоман пламени. Вы думаете я весел, я должен биться, Вы тогда избавляетесь от чего - нибудь, что имеет отношение к огню(пожару) в целом мире Вы жопа.  (You fucking flame addict. Do you think I'm gay I should beat you up then get rid of anything that has to do with fire in the whole world you asshole.)  Piotr said glaring at John.

"I'm sorry."  He had no clue what Piotr just said but he knew it was bad he never saw Piotr this mad.

"Shall we go into his room now." Piotr said walking to Remy's room leaving John scared but following him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(A/N if you don't like blood or self-mutilation then **DON'T READ** this part it's not that bad in my opinion I'm not very good at writing it but yeah.  Things will get better just its how the story is)

Remy woke up from his dream it made him sad so sad that he didn't want to focus on that pain so he grabbed from underneath his bed a pocket knife he opened it up and looked at it as he, twirled it in his hand.  He then put it against his leg, he pressed the knife down hard dragging it against his flesh.  It stung as the blood started to show he removed the knife and looked at his wound he just caused, it was a nice deep wound.  The blood was pouring from his cut.  *God that's a lot of blood* Remy figured he cut a vein or that legs just bleed easier then arms.  He watched for a while then took the knife and cut him self in a different place.  He dragged it against his flesh and left the knife in the cut.  It stung even worse then when he removed the knife on his earlier cut.  He removed the knife and instantly blood came out covering the small wound he just made.  Remy looked at the knife with blood on it mesmerized by the blood on it.  The blood was dripping down the blade hitting his legs with little blood drops.  Tears started to well up in Remy's eyes.  He then looked at his wrist, and then looked at the knife.  He put the edge of the blade against his wrist about to slit it, but he pulled away, he put it back but then pulled a way again.  Instead of killing himself he decided to just cut himself some more so he gave him self a little cut on his arm blood instantly seeping out.  He was about to give himself another cut when a metal man tackled him.  Dropping the knife on his bed only to have Piotr grab it and back up.

(A/N all right that parts done so if you didn't read it here's where ya start reading.)

****

Piotr and John walked into the room seeing Remy with a knife he had just cut himself and Piotr went running towards him while turning into metal.  When he tackled Remy, Remy dropped the knife as it fell on the bed Piotr picked it up and backed up.

"What the fuck are you doing Remy? Trying to kill yourself?"  John asked angry and shocked

"_Non_" Remy wouldn't kill himself he didn't have the guts…. not yet at least.

"Then why do you have a knife to your god damn arm?"  Remy didn't answer they didn't see the wounds on his legs they were covered by his blanket.

"Remy if you don't answer will make you."  Piotr said still in his metallic form.

"Leave Remy alone it isn't none of yo' business."

"Fuck it's not? Your our friend and you're trying to kill yourself, and that's not our business?"

Remy grew very angry at their persistence, he gave John a glare and turned to see if he could find his cards he couldn't.  At that he was even angrier then ever, he turned red with anger and with out thinking he reached underneath his pillow and grabbed the queen of hearts he had it charged.  John and Piotr were just starting at it with "oh shit" looks.  It was a very bright fiery red.  Remy looked at the card and noticed which card it was his angry face turned to a sad one and he had the kinetic energy he charged into it fade away.  He then put it back underneath his pillow and sighed, while John and Piotr sighed in relief.  He didn't want to destroy that card it was the one card that he gave rogue.  She ended up giving it back to him, and it reminded him of her.  It also made him feel better to look at it for some weird reason. 

"Piotr will you please pick up Remy and bring him to the bathroom."  John said.

"What why don't you do it?"  Piotr asked with an annoyed voice.

"Hey Remy sitting right here he don' need a bath so leave him alone."  Remy said irritated

"I'm not as strong as you and we know he's going to put up a fight."  John replied ignoring Remy.

"Fine" Piotr said a bit angry that he had to do all the work.

"Good I'll go run the bath" John said turning to go to the bathroom.

"Sorry Remy but you need to get better, it's not good for you to be like this."  Piotr said not breathing from the nose, and picking Remy up like a sack of potatoes. 

 Surprisingly Remy didn't fight he knew he had to get better but he didn't care so he just let him pick him up as if he was a doll.  

Piotr noticed the cuts on Remy's legs while the blood from it bled on him.  "Remy, Remy, Remy now why did you go and cut your legs like that."

Remy didn't reply just a single tear fell down his cheek.

"Alright Peat put him in."

Piotr slowly put Remy in the bath he was still wearing his boxers. 

"Okay Remy, now will you please clean yourself up."  Piotr said to Remy.

Remy didn't respond he was lying in the bathtub as if he was dead.

"Well mate it looks like were going to have to wash his hair like I said."

"And you get to do it, since I carried him."

John shrugged and then started to wash his hair.  When John was done Piotr grabbed some bandages and alcohol and he cleaned up Remy's wounds.  Then Piotr picked Remy up and they got him changed.  He was now wearing khakis and a black shirt that had a burning joker card on it.  There was a wet mark on his pants still from the wet boxers he wore.  And now Piotr was back to his normal self, and Remy was lying on the couch looking at his friend's who were trying to cheer him up.  But nothing worked he still looked dead he still had no expression on his face.

"God Piotr I don't think anything will work on him."  John said annoyed.

"He is very depressed John you have to be more compassionate, and stop being a jerk."

"Shut up I'm not a jerk" there was a pause "chasing girls didn't work…lets go fight the X-Men Remy always liked that and he always fought with that X-girl what's her name uhmm oh yeah Rogue."

At the mentioning of Rogue Remy was a bit happy you could see it in his eyes but then it faded when he remembered her words.

**~*FLASHBACK*~**

**Rogue: **"Ah was just another challenge?  Ya made mah think that mah mutation wouldn't get in the way of everything.  Ah mean nothin tah ya… 

**Remy:** "No Rogue I.."

**Rogue: **"Save it Cajun ya can go an think you won your damn challenge, hears your card back, so just leave mah alone.

**Remy:** "Ro.."

**Rogue: **AH HATE YOU REMY!"

**~*ENDFLASHBACK*~**

Remy sighed and got up he slowly walked to his room, slamming the door he walked to his bed and just fell down on it.  Tears started to form, he tried to fight them back but it was just too unbearable the tears started to flow down his face.  He couldn't breath, so he calmed himself down and slowly took breaths of air.  He was lying on his bed looking at the wall not moving, couldn't even tell if he was breathing.  He looked lifeless as he slowly closed his eyes and fell to sleep.

****

"What I say?"  John asked terrified.

"Rogue" Piotr pondered.

"Oh no its cus I've been a complete jerk.  Oh no he's going to kill himself for sure oh god I feel like I'm going to puke."  John said not even hearing Piotr.

Piotr hit John on the head "No you idiot it's Rogue."

"What? Why would it be her? Unless he fell in love and Remy doesn't fall in love."

"Well obviously he did and he fell in love with her."

"So then what do we do?"

"God you really are stupid.  Were going to have to talk to her.  See why he's upset about her, yes that will be the new plan."

"We can't just go barging in to the X-Mansion they will think were there to attack them."

"Don't worry I have a plan."

They told Sabertooth to watch over Gambit that Magneto didn't want him dead so to make sure he didn't try anything.  Sabertooth growled but he did know Magnetos wishes so he dealt with it.

Then Piotr and John left the house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I have to say sorry to ppl that don't like this chapter but I assure you it will all get better in due time. Then every one will be happy Wahoo : )  so plzs don't hate me pretty plzs with fudge, cherrys, and all that good stuff on top :-D  Oh sorry if anyone's OOC it just how I wanted the story to be so if they are OOC then oh well cus they needed to be for this story ight.  Oh and schools starting Wednesday so chapters will be up slower.  So if you review and you're a lady then you get Remy to be your boy toy for a whole week *****wink wink * and if you're a guy well you can't have Rogue cus she can't touch you guys.  But you can have this magazine and a girls gone wild video *wink wink *    *when she hands the things over they blow up * MUH HAHAHAHA I'm evil I know besides girls just wanna have fun. Lol  (I like to wink)

**Thunderfox 150:** Thanks for the review.  I'm glad you liked my story, and I read my story over and I didn't know what you meant by clearer sentences I'm just stupid some times so if you want to point it out or something then e-mail me and I'll fix it for you.  You were my first reviewer so you get whatever you want for as long as you want unless it's Remy cus he needs to get to the other lady reviewers sooo you can have him for two weeks and not just one : )

**The Untouchable Rogue: **Thanks for the review and I'll try to get all those commas and stuff in and if I miss some sorry No ones perfect tear *wipes away a tear * lol glad ya think my story's good stuff : )

**X-Girl14:** Oh my god you know what's crazy the next day I was writing the story and there was cricketing and then I saw a huge ass spider running around and then all the cricketing stopped :-o (Well it kinda stopped while it was running around but ya know) so if some how you sent that spider here thanks a lot lol.  Glad you liked my story : )

**Ishandahalf: **Thank you sooo much glad you liked it.  But as you can see this story isn't any happier so I'm sorry it will get better soon I promise you just have to deal with this crap for a while hope you still read my story even though its not happy yet : )

**Fantasy Cat:** Thank you for the review as you can see this chapter wasn't so funny.  Hope you still liked it though 

**A/N: **now I expect all of you to review again and if you don't then you wont get your prizes again cus see each chapter you review you get the prizes for longer for example for the women Remy would be two weeks if you reviewed two chapters : ) (Hopes my bribes work other wise I'm just pathetic:-D)


	3. Rogues Thoguhts

Sadly I don't own x-men evo/marvel and if I did well id be very happy :-D so don't sue be kind rewind: )

Telepahitcal conversations

"Don't know what it means that's ur fault"

*thoughts *

_foreign languages _

**stay tuned after the show for reviewer comments : )**

**Chapter 3: Rogues thoughts.**

Rogue was sitting in her first period class Remy hadn't been at school for a month, and the other Acolyte's hadn't been at school for a week.  She was sad that Remy hadn't been at school he was probably ignoring her.  *Hey who can blame him after what ah said tah him. *  Rogue sighed thinking about the day she last saw him.  Her thoughts changed to a different one.  *Why did he have tah be the only one? *  "Damn that Cajun."

"Rogue is there something you'd like to say to the class?" the teacher asked annoyed.

Rogue looked around and saw every one looking at her; she had said that out loud.  "No" *god how embarrassing. *  The only one that could touch her was one of the enemy's and he didn't even like her (so she thought.)  She was just another challenge, someone he could win over and he did, hopefully he didn't know that.  She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of winning another challenge.  She was sad, her heart was broken she had let someone get to her, and she vowed never to let it happen again.  Yet she still wanted to see him, even if he was with some other chic, or if she had to fight him and the other Acolyte's.  She sighed a deep sad sigh and looked out the window.  Remembering the first time she realized she could touch someone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 "Swamp Rat why do ya bother mah so much?"  Rogue said turning around at the Cajun following her it had been three weeks since he'd been at the school and he flirted with her all the time.  It was starting to get on her nerves.

"It's cus Remy like's t' " he said smirking at her.

"Go bother those chic's over there fo' once?  They'd probably lahke it."  Rogue said while sitting down by a tree to eat lunch.  She normally sat there by herself, and read.  But now she had some one that wouldn't leave her alone.  Ever since he started coming to the school he'd eat lunch with her, bothering her.  Kitty would sit with her ever since he came around and it made it easier to have to deal with him.  But today Kitty had to stay after class for some reason.  So Rogue was left alone with the Cajun.

"But _cher_ Remy wants t' bother yo' " Remy answered while sitting across from her.

"Swamp Rat how many times do ah have tah tell ya not ta call me _cher_?"  Rogue said annoyed.

"Fine River Rat don't be such _chienne_ (bitch) all de t'am.  If yo' knew how t' lighten up lot more people would like yo' more."  

"Did ya ever think Ah don't want people tah lahke mah?"  She didn't like it that he was telling her what to do and he called her a bitch.  *That ass*

"Why not _mon Rat de Rivière? _(my river rat?)"  Remy asked winking.

Rogue growled and replied.  "Ah can't touch any one remember."

Remy smirked he was thinking of how beautiful she was, he had the weirdest feeling in his stomach whenever he was with her.  It was something he never felt for anyone else.  *No Remy you don't like her.  She's just another challenge, and you like a challenge that's all it is.  Nothing more. *  Remy scolded himself Rogue was looking at him waiting for a response.  "If they really like yo' it don' matter.  Remy knows yo' can't touch but he don care."

"That's only cus ahm one of ya challenges."

Remy didn't reply he just bent over her and whispered in her ear.  "_Mon cher, les besoins de Remy pour vous embrasser maintenant il vous pense're belle.  Même si vous ne l'aimez pas._  (My dear, Remy wants to kiss you right now he thinks you're beautiful.  Even if you don't like him.)"  He smiled still bent over her he then moved and looked at her, staring in her eyes.  She had a weird expression on her face.  He bent down to kiss her, but only for a couple of seconds.  When he removed from the short but sweet kiss, she looked at him in anger and pushed him.

~~~~~

Remy bent over her and she was a little shocked she was afraid he was accidentally going to touch her.  He whispered something in her ear but she didn't hear all of it.  She was to busy concentrating on her heart beating too fast.  *God damn it I'm falling for him.  What did he say something about beauty, and not licking him.  God Ah wish Ah could hate him. *  She was staring in his eyes while she was thinking that, his beautiful demon eyes.  *He must have turned off his watch or something. *  She didn't even notice him bending in to kiss her until his lips pressed against hers.  *Oh great now I'm going to have his memory's in my head.  Not like there's enough already. *  He parted from her and she was shocked she didn't receive knew memories.  She grew angry and pushed him.  "What the fuck did ya do?"  Rogue said while getting up.

"Seem's like Remy kissed yo' but he didn't feel yo' drain him."  Remy answered her question getting up to stand by her.

"It must be all this lipstick ahm wearing."  She said angry, but the truth was she wasn't wearing that much lipstick.  She put her lipstick on really light that day for some reason.  *What the hell happened no one can touch me.  I'm the untouchable. *  She was confused she didn't know what to think she was a bit happy, because she got to kiss some one.  *But why him. *  She was also scared she didn't know why she was scared but she was.

"Really then maybe we should kiss again."  He teased her.

"Yuck Ah wouldn't want tah kiss a Swamp Rat again."  She said pushing him then turning to leave.  When she felt him grab her arm and turn her around.  He then kissed her again.  Rogue was scared she didn't want him to kiss her yet she did.  She didn't want one of the X-Men to see her, and she didn't want him to realize it wasn't the makeup she was wearing that allowed him to kiss her.  With out thinking she opened her mouth a little bit and their sweet innocent little kiss turned into a deep passionate one.  Her arms were still by her side limp.  As his were around her waist.  *What the fuck are you doing Rogue your such and idiot now he's going to think you like him. *  Rogue yelled at her self only to have Remy pull her closer to him.  *Oh fuck it. *  She ignored herself and kissed him back.  She moved her arms up to his chest.  *No Rogue stop now. *  She pushed Remy away from her and took a couple of breaths she was breathless.

~~~~

She pushed him and was starting to leave.  He didn't want her to leave he wanted to kiss her again, and if he was able to he was going to.  He grabbed her arm turning her around when she was facing him he instantly kissed her so she wouldn't be able to protest.  *Remy you going to get yourself into a lot of trouble.  Why do I have butterflies in my stomach she's just another girl. *  He decided to accept the fact that he liked her and she was more then a challenge.  *But why her she's the enemy it was just suppose to be a game. *  He felt her mouth open a bit and he smiled to himself *maybe she likes me too. *  He made their once innocent kiss into a deep, passionate one.  Rogues arms were by her side still limp and he felt like he was the only one enjoying their kiss as he pulled her tighter and closer to him.  He felt her arms move to his chest and unexpectedly she pushed him away.  He was breathless and he could tell she was too.  

~~~~

"Remy didn't know yo' liked him like that."  Remy said smirking his cockiness back.

Rogue growled and was angry.  "Don't get any ideas Cajun Ah just got lost in the moment ya hear."

"Yo' sure bout that _cher_?"  Remy asked looking up and down at her his arms were still around her waist and her hands were still on his chest.

Rogue realized it and moved out of his grip.  "It meant nothin Ah just realized I can actually kiss some one with this makeup on so ah got lost in the moment that's it."

"Alright then _cher_, whatever yo' say." Remy walked by her and slipped the queen of hearts in her pant's pocket and whispered in her ear.  "Jusqu'à la prochaine fois mon cher.  (Till next time my dear.)"

Rogue turned to look at Remy he was walking away.  "Why can he touch me?"  Rogue pondered out loud.

"Like why can who touch you."  Kitty asked curious. 

Rogue jumped at the sound of Kitty's voice.  *If she would have been hear this would have never happened. *  "Nothing remind me why again you had to stay in your class during lunch."

Kitty forgot about her question and grew angry.  "Like Peitro was being a jerk as usual and I threw my scissors at him and like he has super speed so he dogged it.  Then he like threw them back, and it like barley missed me.  So then Mr. Cron told us we had to like clean the room during lunch.  It was sooo totally hell."

"Oh ah see ya lahke him don ya?"  Rogue teased she figured this would get off the topic of her.

"I like so don't he is sooo icksome." 

"Alright, alright."

****

When Rogue got back to the institute she went straight to the professors office she was about to knock when she heard in her head Come in Rogue.   Rogue shivered she didn't like when he did that.  She walked into his office and sat down in a chair.  "Professer Ah need tah tell ya somethin."  

"Yes what is it?"  The bald man asked wheeling over to her.

"Well ya see it's well ah…"

"Oh I see Rogue.  So Remy kissed you, and it wasn't because of all the makeup."

"Uhm yeah."  She said relived that he didn't blow a casket.

"Well I've been doing some research on the Acolyte's ever since we first fought them and I think I can explain it."

"Okay so will ya already."  Rogue said annoyed.

Xavier laughed.  "Rogue, Remy's power is to charge objects with kinetic energy."

"Yeah that was obvious."

Xavier ignored her and continued.  "With every movement he makes he gains more kinetic energy; and as you can see, he moves around a lot. The objects he charges, he has to charge to a certain point so they'll explode on impact. That last movement, the card; usually; hitting against something else gives it the last bit of kinetic energy he needs to cause an explosion."

Rogue was confused she didn't know where he was going with this she wanted to say something but he instantly knew and didn't want to be interrupted so he continued.

"Now, you see, because of this constantly gaining of kinetic energy, his body is covered in a force field of static electricity. Basically, he is always covered; there is always a little something between his skin and somebody else's. You just don't notice it all the time, though you could be shocked by touching him."  Xavier finished.

Rogue was still confused by what he was saying but as long as she could touch she didn't care.

"Rogue you do know that he is a player, and if you decided to try to make a relationship with him just keep that in mine.  I wouldn't want to see you get hurt and if Logan found out he'd rip him to shred's."

"Ah know Professor thank ya fo' carin, but ah don't think anything would happen neways ah know he's a player an' ah know ahm just another one of his challenges."  Rogue said sadly and then sighed.

"Are you okay Rogue?"  Professor asked concerned.

"Ahm fahne, really."  Rogue said getting up and waving.

Rogue went into her room and took out her lose change that was in her back pocket she pulled out the queen of hearts card, and her lose change.  She smiled when she saw it.  "Now how the hell did he get that in there with out me noticing. *  She took the card and put it underneath her pillow she didn't want Kitty to find it, and ask questions, that didn't need to be answered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

R-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-NG

Rogue nearly fell backwards in her seat.  "Oh crap I wasn't even paying attention."

"Yes I noticed so Rogue you're going to have to come to detention after school.  For only an hour."  She smiled at Rogue.

Rogue smiled back.  *She loves giving people detention. *

****

Rogue had told Kitty earlier to tell the rest to not wait up, because she had detention.  So she was now correcting test and homework.  While her teacher was reading a romance novel, which Rogue liked to call sex books.  She was correcting one of the test and the person was Remy Lebeau.  "Ms. Leischow."

"Yes Rogue?"

"Uhmm why is Remys paper here?"

"Oh I never got around to correcting it, because he hasn't been at school, and if you rember I went over it with you guys indivuidaly so I finally decided just to get it corrected."  She responded then started to read her sex book.

Rogue didn't want to think of Remy anymore she already did a lot today.   She fought back tears but one liquid tear fell down her cheek on to his paper.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

This chapter wasn't depressing yeah : ), and I'm not very good with the whole love crap so if its crap then I'm sorry plzs for give me.  Oh and I have to give credit to Sarah-Crysala(hope spelt right) if it wasn't for her this chapter wouldn't be here because she wrote the whole explanation thing about Remy and Rogue.  I just simply coppied it and pasted it.  So thanks a lot for letting me use that. : ) I couldn't have done it with out ya… seriously lol.  Oh and sorry if any ones OOC **One more thing if you review for all the ladies Remy will be your play toy (lol).  For a whole week and for the boys hmm well rogues off of that she cant touch you boys.  Well hmm hears a magazine and girls gone wild video hope you enjoy * wink wink*  *when she gives it to the guys it blows up * I'm evil "MUH HAHAHAHAH I wonder if a guy would even read this lol only girls get to have fun hahaha don't make fun of me cus I'm weird.  Well R&R plzs thank ya muches and remember if you review more then one chapter u get more weeks with Remy. : ) (Hope my bribes work)**

**Fantasy Cat: **well this chapters not depressing and rogues not that evil hopefully lol maby this one will be more funny, to u….well at least it has some Romyness : )

**SeungLee: **thanks for the review and hey I updated real soon yeah me : ) 

**Caliente: **Oh I'm soo glad u read my story I just love ur storys : ) and have u updated yet well I'm going to have to check.  And yes it will be explain just not in this chapter it might kinda be explained here but not really.  I'm glad you liked it and looky I updated soon hahaha :-D

**O r i g i n a l1: **I'm glad you think my storys cool : ) it makes me feel special all bubbly inside lol I hope this is fluffiness enough for you.  And rogue is depressed but she hides it cus well that's how I want it hahahaha.  Oh and I don't think Kurt will be in this and if he is it wont be much sorry bout that.  Oh looky hear I update soon yeah for me 

**Yumiko:** thanks for the review : ) I'm glad u like my story I like freak on a leash and ur website but u need to update that story yes indeedy.  And look I updated soon yeah for me (I'm saying that a lot)

**Sarah-Crysala:** Well hears more, thank you for the review I'm glad you like my story and thanks again for your help : ) it is very appreciated.  Oh and heres a tissue. 

**Ishandahalf: **hehehe ur reviews funny.  I give you permission to hug Remy to cheer him up and well more *wink wink *.  Well I hope this is enough romy fluffiness for ya.  And look I did as quick as a bunny on crack I'm sooo special.  Oh and heres the bunny now. *Pets the bunny.*  Good bunny on crack.  Wow its crazy hope it doesn't fall down and die.  *Bunny falls down* *Pokes the bunny.  Gets bit by bunny*  Owww bad bunny no more crack for u go to the corner. lol hahahaha I'm sooo not funny : ) thanks for the review 

   
 


	4. Catfight and Another Suicide Attempt

Oh looky I'm writing another chapy how amazing can this get oooo lalalalala Ku Ku Kachoo.  Now remember dear readers if you review you get Remy for a whole week and more chaps more time with Remy *drools*  he's soo hot aint he come on we all know you want a piece of him.  Unless you're a straight guy well you should already know what you guys get Muhahahahahaha *laughs at her evilness*  newho onwards always onwards never backwards always forward. ** Don't own X-men evo/Marvel or any of that good stuff cus you know what if I did I'd be way to happy to be writing this so don't sue be kind rewind oh, and I don't own disease or matchbox 20.  That would be cool id be rich hahahaha.**

Those damn telepathically conversations

"Don't know shame on you"

*Wonderful thoughts*  wont be in accents, because I don't want them to be so just deal

Those sexy foreign languages 

Stay tuned after the show for reviewer comments.  I know not all of them might have something to answer too but ya know what reviewers is what keeps this show goin so I have to answer to each and every one.  So to all of you ur all my new best friends. *starts to cry*  thank you all *wipes away a tear*

**Chapter 4: Catfight and Another Suicide Attempt**

"So where are we going Piotr?"  John asked annoyed he knew it was something in the mall but he didn't know exactly, and he was getting tired of it.

"Calm down your starting to piss me off."  Piotr replied annoyed.

"Sorry mate" John didn't want to get him extremely mad that he'd attack him.

They walked to the food court and Piotr was looking around.  He started to walk again and then stopped when a short blonde blued eyed girl saw them she came running up to Piotr.  "Peaty what are you doing hear?"  She asked throwing her arms around him, and then she gave him a peck on the lips.

"Nice to see you too Tabby."  Piotr responded wrapping his arms around her returning the hug.

"Tabby?  Peaty?…What the fuck is going on hear."  John asked shocked.

Piotr blushed a little bit "Oh I guess I didn't tell you that were dating huh?"

"No shit you didn't."

"Tabitha why did you run off like that?"  Amara came up to the group and blushed when she saw John.  "Hi John."  She had a huge crush on him, and she made it obvious.

"I told you I was going out with Piotr, and I haven't seen him in a while so I just kinda forgot about ya sorry."  She said smiling.

"Hi Amara."  John said smiling he had a huge crush on her and he hadn't seen her in a while either so he was very happy but then he realized something.  "Why are you going out with an X-geek?"  John asked giving him a ""Magnetos going to kill you"" look.

"First off I'm not an X-Men I'm pretty much nothing."  Tabitha answered for Piotr.

"Okay then."

"You guys like why…YOU!!, like what are you guys doing here, and why are you holding Piotr's arm Tabby?"  Kitty asked shocked.

"Uhmm yeah about that I uhmm kinda going out with him."

"Like he's are, well mine and Amara's enemy." Kitty responded still dumbfounded.

"Hey don't give me that shit, you, and Lance had a thing, and besides he a good guy inside."

"Yeah and then Lance went for you, because I was like on the X-Men's team remember."  Kitty said angrily, and a bit hurt.

"Yeah well he's a dick, and it's not like I went for him."

"Anyways I came here to ask you a question Kitty."  Piotr finally spoke trying to get off the topic.

"What how did you know she'd be hear?" John asked still not having the foggiest idea of what was going on.

Piotr sighed he didn't want to explain himself he just wanted to ask the damn question.  "I talked to Tabby yesterday and she told me she was going to the mall after school with Kitty, and Amara."

"Ohhh..." 

"Anyways on to your question."  Kitty said interrupting Johns Ohhhh.

"Yes well I was wondering if you knew where Rogue is, and if she's been depressed or anything.  Saying she is one of your best friends."

"What how do you know all this shit."  John asked moving over to Amara's side while she blushed.

"Damn it John just shut up how many times do I have to tell you I'm going out with Tabby and she tells me thing's alright."  Piotr said pissed while John hid behind Amara.

"What, what type of things do you tell him?"  Amara asked a bit pissed losing her blush color she once had.  She didn't want her giving information to him on them, and then him giving it to Magneto.

"Don't worry girl I only talk about my friends and I mentioned that.  I also mention that you have a.."

"Piotr I'd love to like answer your question if these people would just SHUT UP!"  Kitty said each word getting louder and her getting more pissed off.

As if oblivious to what Kitty just said, Amara's fist turned into her heat wave form and she asked Tabitha.  "You didn't, did you?"

"I did."  Tabitha responded.

"How could you do that to me."  Amara shouted back.

"It's not like he told him."

"Shelia's please will you stop bickering."  John pleaded leaving from his hiding place.

"No!"  They both shouted back, making John jump back.

"Well then Amara will you please stop that?  Some one might see you."  John said pointing to her fist.

Amara stopped, but continued to fight with Tabitha, while Kitty took Piotr by the hand, and dragged him out side.  "AHHHH!"  Kitty screamed.  She grabbed her head she had a huge head ach.  "Anyways what was your question Piotr?"  Kitty asked back to her bubbly self.

"Ah yeah I was wondering if you knew where Rogue was, and if she was acting depressed or anything."

"Uhmm, well Rogue is kinda hard to read so about the depressed thing I have no clue, but she hasn't been hanging out with me much like when we go shopping although she doesn't really like shopping but like she'd still go with me.  So yeah, I guess she has been like more to herself these days then usual.  About where she is I like wont answer you till you like tell me why."

"Well you see I think Rogue did something to Remy…"

"Ha yeah she probably straighten that boy up.  He kept on annoying her, I like had to start eating with her when she liked being alone.  God that boy probably deserved what he got.  God he drove her crazy like…." Kitty was just talking and talking when she finally was interrupted.

"Remy is depressed and he tried to kill him self."  Piotr told her bluntly.  You could see in his eye's a bit of anger, sadness and concern."

"Oh like I'm sorry I didn't know what you meant."  Kitty felt terrible "I like thought she might have just hurt him or something…sorry."  Kitty was looking at the ground now.

"She did hurt him just emotional not physical."  Piotr told her.

"uhmm like no offense but what dose Rogue have to do with this?"  She asked him still looking down.

"He's depressed, because of her he's in love with her."

"What no way.  How do you know?"

"I just know."  There was an awkward silence for a while.  "So do you know where she is?"

"Well she had detention, but like now she's probably at the institute."

"Well could you do me a favor and take her to meet me, and John at the Bayville Park."

"Like totally when."

"9:00 p.m, and don't tell anyone please."

"Sure."

"Why aren't you scared of me?"  Piotr asked curiously.

"Oh you might be the enemy and all, but like I know your just a big sweetheart.  And like I could just phase through you."  She said smiling at him.  He smiled back when an angry Tabitha and Amara came out.

"Let go of me."  Tabitha screamed.

"Yeah put me down."  Amara said yelling.

Two big security guards were carrying out Tabitha and Amara.  One of them was holding Tabitha's arms behind her, while she was kicking and screaming, as he dragged her out of the mall through the door.  The other one was holding Amara over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes.  She was kicking him and punching him, as he carried her out of the mall through the door.

"You two ladies can fight out here not in the mall you hear."   The one that carried Amara said putting her down.  The other one released Tabitha, and turned back to the mall leaving them.  "Now if I see you girl's in this mall again today I'll permanently kick you out forever!"  The one that carried Amara said before leaving.

John came running out almost running into the security guard.  He walked over to Kitty and Piotr.  "Wow you guy's missed their fight.  They started throwing food at each other it was hilarious."  

The two girls's started to fight again, it was a lame fight saying that they restrained themselves form using their powers.  Tabitha reached for Amara's hair pulling it.

"Ow you bitch."  Amara screamed.  She then turned around and pulled Tabitha's hair.  They started drag each other down to the ground slowly.  They released each other's hair and Tabitha jumped on her reaching for her neck when Amara punched her in the face unexpectedly.

"Ow I'm going to kill you."  Tabitha screamed as she punched Amara back starting to choke her.

Amara flamed up witch made Tabitha let go of Amara's neck.  "Oh so you want to play huh?" Tabitha smirked while rubbing her hands together, then closing her hands together making several balls.  She threw it at Amara and it hit her knocking her to the ground.

"Ahhh" Amara screamed throwing a flaming ball at her.  Tabitha barely dogged it, it only singed her hair.

Amara changed back to her normal self she didn't want anyone to see her although there was no one around to see.  Tabitha got the hint and they ran towards each other and started chocking each other.

****

…..Amara punched her in the face unexpectedly.

"This is a cat fight why aren't you in it Kitty Kat."  An annoying voice came zipping by.

"Pietro like what are you doing hear?"  Kitty said ignoring the fight that was going on, Piotr and John did, as well they didn't need daddy's boy telling on them for talking to the X-Men.

"Oh is Kitty Kat not happy to see me."  He teased her smiling.

"No I'm not so tell me why you're here energizer bunny."  That was her knew nickname for him he didn't like it one bit so she was happy about it.

"Well ya see I was out for my usual jog when I saw you, them," he pointed to John and Piotr.  "And well that cat fight that's going on."

Suddenly everyone's attention went back on the two fighting girls choking each other.  John ran up to Amara started to laugh while pulling her off Tabitha, while Piotr ran to Tabitha pulling her off Amara.

"Jeez what got you sheila's so pissed off at each other?"  John asked 

"She started it."  Amara said turning from Tabitha's glare.

"Yeah well you like…" Tabitha was about to finish but Piotr covered her mouth, and Amara gave her a ""I'll kill you for this"" look.  So Tabitha just glared at her.

"God you guy's are pathetic."  Pietro said laughing.

"Get lost mate."  John told Pietro.

"Why should I? And what are you guy's doing with the X-geek's."

"None of your business."  Piotr told him.

"Sure it's not, wait till my dad hears about this."  Pietro was about to run off when Tabitha grabbed his arm.

"Pietro if you go tell your daddy on us I'll tell Piotr to tell him about what I saw you and that non mutant girl doing."

"What are you talking about?"  Pietro asked confused.  Tabitha whispered something in his ear and he instantly turned red.  "Ha I guess I'll be going now uhm bye" he ran away obviously embarrassed.

"Like what did you say?"  Kitty asked intrigued.

"Sorry Kitty I can't tell ya."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rogue walked into her room she had just gotten out of detention and just wanted to listen to some good music.  She turned on the radio, and it was left on one of Kitty's stations the song instantly made her think of the one guy she just stopped thinking about.

Feels like you made a mistake 

**You made somebody's heartbreak**

**But now I have to let you go**

**I have to let you go**

How right those words were.  He made her heartbreak, the song Disease by Matchbox 20 just seemed to be written exactly for her.  She was still standing by the radio she just couldn't seem to move from where she was.

**You left a stain**

**On every one of my good day's**

**But I am stronger then you know**

**I have to let you go**

*Yeah you left a stain,  always bothering me Swamp Rat* Rogue's eyes started to weld with tears.

No one's ever turned you over 

**No one's tired**

**To ever let you down**

**Beautiful girl**

**Bless your heart**

*If you replaced the girl with boy, it would be perfect.  You could always get any girl you wanted.*  Rogue let out a small, quiet sigh.

I got a disease 

**Deep inside me**

**Makes me feel uneasy, baby**

**I can't live without you, tell me**

**What am I suppose to do about it?**

**Keep your distance from it**

**Don't pay no attention to me**

**I got a disease**

*I do have a disease but you seemed to get by that.  Why did you do that to me Remy?  I can't seem to just let you disappear from my life.*  Rogue clenched her fist as she tried to fight the tears starting to fall down her face.

Feels like you're making a mess 

**You're hell on wheels in a black dress**

**You drove me to the fire**

**And left me there to burn**

**Everything little thing you do is tragic**

**All my life before was magic**

**Beautiful girl **

**I can't breath**

Tears started to pour from Rogue's eyes her vision became blurry.  She realized she wasn't breathing and started to take little breaths trying to calm her self down.  She didn't want to hyperventilate, it would just make things worse.

I got a disease 

**Deep inside me**

**Makes me feel uneasy, baby**

**I can't live without you, tell me**

**What am I suppose to do about it?**

**Keep your distance from it**

**Don't pay no attention to me**

**I got a disease**

**I think that I'm sick**

**But leave me be**

**While my world is coming down on me**

**You taste like honey, honey**

**Tell me can I be your honey bee**

**Be strong**

**Keep telling myself**

**That it wont take long 'till**

**I'm free of my disease**

*That's right Rogue be strong you'll get over that Cajun soon.  You won't constantly think of him, you don't want to be with him.*  Rogue was sick of it she didn't want to feel this way anymore her face was now soaked in her tears.

I got a disease 

**Deep inside me**

**Makes me feel uneasy, baby**

**I can't live without you, tell me**

**What am I suppose to do about it?**

**Keep your distance from it**

**Don't pay no attention to me**

**I got a disease**

**I think that I'm sick**

**But leave me be**

**While my world is coming down on me**

**You taste like honey, honey**

**Tell me can I be your honey bee**

**Be strong**

**Keep telling myself**

**That it wont take long 'till**

**I'm free of my disease**

Rogue was sick of the damn song it was over now.  She went up to the radio and threw it against the wall breaking it.  "Fuck you Remy LeBeau."  She grabbed the lamp and threw it against the other wall it shattered into pieces.  She ran to her bed her tears were still coming.  She shoved her face in her pillow and just balled.  When she finally stopped crying she started to think of the last day, she saw Remy.  The day her heart broke for the last time.

****

Remy was sitting in his room Sabertooth sitting on a chair watching him.

"_Mon ami_ why don' yo' jus leave Remy b'?" 

Sabertooth didn't answer he just ignored Remy and continued to watch over him.  Remy was getting pissed he wanted to be left alone.  So then he got an idea, he turned on the radio and blasted it, while he found his least favorite radio station.  Sabertooth growled, his ears couldn't stand the music so he got up and left, forgetting what he was suppose to do NO MATTER WHAT.

Remy laid back on his bed lost in his thoughts when Matchbox 20's disease song came on.

Feels like you made a mistake 

**You made somebody's heartbreak**

**But now I have to let you go**

**I have to let you go**

*Oh god what a great song.  Why did I have to fall for you Rogue* Remy's thought's went back on Rogue.  *Not like I've stopped thinking of you.*

**You left a stain**

**On every one of my good day's**

**But I am stronger then you know**

**I have to let you go**

*I have to let you go.  But I can't why can't I be strong why did you change me so much.*  Remy sighed and his tears started to weld up in his eyes.  As he fought them back, he was tired of being weak, but for some reason he was and he couldn't fight it.

No one's ever turned you over 

**No one's tired**

**To ever let you down**

**Beautiful girl**

**Bless your heart**

*You are beautiful, I hope your happy.*  Remy's tears fell down his cheek's he could not hold them back any longer.  He took slow breaths in and out, as the tears started to pour down his face.

I got a disease 

**Deep inside me**

**Makes me feel uneasy, baby**

**I can't live without you, tell me**

**What am I suppose to do about it?**

**Keep your distance from it**

**Don't pay no attention to me**

**I got a disease**

*You gave me a disease.  The disease is called depression, why did you do this to me.  What did I ever do to you? To make you hate me so much?  I was a man that could get any one, but not when you came.*

Feels like you're making a mess 

**You're hell on wheels in a black dress**

**You drove me to the fire**

**And left me there to burn**

**Everything little thing you do is tragic**

**All my life before was magic**

**Beautiful girl **

**I can't breath**

*****Ever since you came along you made my life hell.  I had some sort of magic that made girls fall for me, but not you.  My life before you was magic but now it's just hell.  You seem to be a devil haunting me.*  Remy's vision was blurry he closed his eyes wiping his now tear soaked face.

I got a disease 

**Deep inside me**

**Makes me feel uneasy, baby**

**I can't live without you, tell me**

**What am I suppose to do about it?**

**Keep your distance from it**

**Don't pay no attention to me**

**I got a disease**

**I think that I'm sick**

**But leave me be**

**While my world is coming down on me**

**You taste like honey, honey**

**Tell me can I be your honey bee**

**Be strong**

**Keep telling myself**

**That it wont take long 'till**

**I'm free of my disease**

*****That's what I can do*  Remy took out the knife that his friend's took from him.  He had pick pocked it from John.  *I'm sick, my world can't fall on me now.  You bastard fuck you!  I'm not strong I'm weak weaker then anyone that I know.*  Remy thought, yelling at the singer of Matchbox 20.

 I got a disease 

**Deep inside me**

**Makes me feel uneasy, baby**

**I can't live without you, tell me**

**What am I suppose to do about it?**

**Keep your distance from it**

**Don't pay no attention to me**

**I got a disease**

**I think that I'm sick**

**But leave me be**

**While my world is coming down on me**

**You taste like honey, honey**

**Tell me can I be your honey bee**

**Be strong**

**Keep telling myself**

**That it wont take long 'till**

**I'm free of my disease**

*Yup you're sure right it wont take long till I'm free of my disease.  No more pain, no more hurt, no more nothing.*  Remy raised the knife his right wrist up wards, while his hand laid limp.  He put the knife against his flesh, about to strike when Sabertooth grabbed his left arm.  He didn't realize that he was hurting Remy.  But Remy didn't care he welcomed the pain, he looked at his right wrist he managed to make a small puncture into his flesh, before Sabertooth stopped him.  It was bleeding now the blood poured out of it as it surrounded his wound.  It started to drip down his arm.  Sabertooth took the knife out of Remy's hand, and put it in his pocket.  He grabbed some bandage's that he found on the floor and rapt it around Remy's wrist.  He then turned off the radio and sat back on his chair watching him.  Remy had taken the knife from Sabertooth he had done this twice.  Remy didn't care anymore though, *it's not like I'd be able to just die with Sabertooth watching over me.*  His thoughts went from dieing to the first time he felt as if some one took a knife, stabbed it in his gut and started to spin it.  The last time he had seen Rogue.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

OOOOO CLIF HANGER PLZS DON'T HATE ME!! I realized this was getting long so I had to end it and well yeah sorry about the whole not sad thing then sad thing.  Sorry if anyone's OOC its just how I wanted it if they are.  Yeah oh I bet u didn't expect Piotr and Tabitha to be going out did ya. Plzs tell me you didn't.  Well the next chapy will be y rogue turned Remy down.  Sad tear *wipes away a tear* I will always love you Remy so forget her and come to me.  I could do that but I wont. Oh my did you know this has been my longest chapter especially since I just blab and blab.  Well on to the reviewers : )

**Caliente: **oh, I'm sorry…. Glad you liked my chapter and soon you will see y she blew him off (how evil)  but that's how the story goes hope to get another review from you : ) and besides you get something for it *wink wink* 

**The Untouchable Rogue: **thank you soo much I can't believe you think I'm brilliant it makes me want to cry.  I read one of your stories and it was hella good so make a sequal to it go now go go go : )

**Fantasy Cat:** now what do you plan to do with those sicciors?  If you try to kill rogue well then I'll be very sad cus my story will be over.  Thanks for reviewing review again.

**Ishandahalf: **sorry this one wasn't soo fast but I can explain you see the crack bunny had no crack cus he bited me so I had to take it away from him but now that I put him back on crack I updated.  Hey you know what I'm going to make the crack bunny my personally muse.  Unless of course you want him, and in that case then just take him *starts to ball, runs to her room and slams her door balls more and more.*  hehehe I'm really glad you like my story your soo kind.  And your reviews are soo funny keep it coming I expect it. : )

**Weeble Wobble Chic: **hehehe yes you get Remy but you got to share sorry he's like my personally bitch and I'm his pimptress.  But instead of money I get review wahoo : )  so review again and you'll get him longer : )  thanks for reviewing 

**X-Girl4: **yeah I'm glad you loved it, it makes every thing just so spiffy :D soo if you don't mind review again. And it'll make me happy. : ) 

**Calliann:**  yes they will be together but you see I have to make it this way at first and if they wernt together it wouldn't be a real good Romy hehehe thanks for the review : )

**Yumiko: **Oh I wasn't bored I wanted to now plzs tell me ur updating I really have to check on all those story's I'm reading I've just been to busy with my story and school yuck well thanks for the review and I agree lets go poke him *pokes Remy*

**A/N: **school started and its shit and uhm I realized I like to wink at ppl *wink wink* hehehe go review I tell ya. I'm a PIMPTRESS GO ME GO ME ITS MY BIRTHDAY *starts to dance*


	5. The Heart Break

Okay I know this late but I had a writers block and school gave me a shit load of stuff to do argh. But now the story is back on track Wahoo and uhm I need to warn you Kurt's accent is probably going to be crap sorry bout that.  And oh my god I can't wait until Cajun spice ooo seems sooo good all I know is it has Rogue and Remy.  It also reflects on when Rogue pushed mystic off yeah something like that.  Oh thanks to TV Tome that gave me that bit of information where would I be with out them…. I just though id share this with u guys : )

No I don't own X-Men evo/Marvel or nehting or I would not be spending my time writing or going to school also in the movie X-Men I would have Remy in it not fucking Bobby.  But you know what there's just nothing I can do *sigh*  I also do not own Starbucks now if I did that would be cool because id have this really hot guy working for my company *drools* he really is a hottie.

Those Damn Telepathically conversations although there hasn't been much oh well

"Don't know then ur fault"

*ooo thoughts can be scary and they wont be in accents*

_oooo sexy foreign languages don't ya love them hopefully they will show up this time argh_

Stay tuned after the show faith full reviewers so I can comment on ur reviews hehehehe 

**A/N READ:**  I need to know did any of you guys think Piotr and Tabby would be going out?  I mean I didn't give any hints and all but did you think it was like stupid or cool or wow I didn't expect that or something.  I need to know cus I might make a sequel soooo plzs when u review mention that plzs thank you.

Chapter 5:  The Heartbreak 

Rogue was walking with Kitty and Kurt to the movie theater.  They had convinced her into going with them to go see S.W.A.T.  Kitty wanted to go, because she thought Collin Farrell was hot.  Kurt wanted to go because it was an action movie and he loved Action movies.  Rogue didn't really find Collin Farrell as a hot guy, she thought he was kind of cute, but not drop dead gorgeous or sexy like Kitty thought.  She did like action movies but not as much as Kurt did.  What she really loved was horror movies, she thought they were the best.  Not all of them were scary but they were good.  

"I'm like so glad you decided to come with us Rogue.  It would have totally been a bummer if you didn't" Kitty said to Rogue smiling.

"Ja I'm glad you came or I'd have to deal vith Kitty drooling over Collin Farrell."

"Hey that was like only once and that was like in The Recruit."

"Ja and some how you managed to get some on me it vas gross."

Kitty was mad she didn't like it that he told Rogue, it was embarrassing, so Kitty hit Kurt on the arm.  "Like your so mean I can't believe you'd be like so mean."

Rogue started to laugh only to be hit by Kitty.  "Hey watch it."  Rogue yelled at her.

"Don't laugh at me it's like not nice."  Kitty said still a little angry but calming.

Rogue laughed some more she couldn't believe that Kitty had gotten mad about that.  But then again, Kitty still had some anger at Lance for breaking her heart, and it was how Kitty deled with it.  "Sorry Kitty, Ah was laughing at Kurt more then Ah was laughing at ya."

"Oh okay sorry."  Then Kitty became bubbly again "so what made you finally decided to come with us?  Was it all of are begging?"  

"No ah just thought Ahd go that's all."  Rogue really did just want to be alone right now with her thoughts, but they kept on going to Remy LeBeau.  The one, and only guy that she could touch. She was thinking of telling him that she could touch him, and only him.  She wanted a relationship; she wanted to be able to touch someone so much, that she wanted to tell him.  She also had strong feelings for him she knew it, and she was finally starting to admit it to her self.  But the fact that she knew he was a ladies man made her keep on thinking should she tell him or not.  She wanted to believe that he would return her feelings but she wasn't sure he would.  So when Kitty, and Kurt had begged and begged her to go see the movie, Rogue thought it would actually be better to go instead of thinking of the Cajun all day.

"Rogue, Rogue you're like spacing out on us, what are you thinking of?"

"Oh uhm nothing sorry Ah was jus thinkin bout stuff… that's all." 

"Vell ve are finally hear so I'll go buy the tickets, vhy don't you guy's go inside and buy all the goodies." 

"Alright like will see you inside Kurt?"  Kitty said waving while going inside and dragging Rogue.  "So like, what were you thinking about?"

"Nothin Kitty."  

"Come on like why won't you tell me?"

"It's not that big of a deal Ah was just thinkin of school.  To make sure ah didn't have any homework."  Rogue said lying.  Sure, Kitty was her friend, but she always wanted to know everything about her.  Kitty also always thought she was thinking of a guy, and in this case, she was right.  Rogue wasn't about to tell her at least not yet, not until she had made up her mind about telling Remy that she could touch him.

"Okay sorry you've just been acting kinda weird lately I thought maybe you were like in love."  Kitty said

Rogue turned to face Kitty anger filled her eyes.  *How can she even think that*  "What the hell are ya talkin bout Kitty how could Ah be in love Ah can't even touch anyone?"  *Except I can touch one person but you don't need to know that… at least not yet.*

Kitty's voice became scared.  "Like I'm sorry I just thought maybe you like found some one I…"  

"Hey, have you guy's bought the goodies yet?"

"No, sorry we will like buy them right now.  Go find us like a seat okay Kurt."  Kitty said to Kurt as she took Rogue by the arm and got in line.

"Alright buy me skittles, and a large popcorn for us all to share."  Kurt said before leaving.

Kitty and Rogue were walking to there seats holding a large popcorn, Skittles, Peanut M&M's, Sour Patch Kids, Butterfingers, and a large Sprite.  "So Rogue I want to talk to you later tonight ok?"  Kitty told Rogue.  

Rogue could tell she was serious, because she didn't use ""like"" in the whole sentence.  "Okay."  *What dose she want to talk about now.  Probably just wants to pry into my life like she always dose.*

"Hey Rogue, Keety I'm over here."  Kurt yelled to them waving.  "Vo you girls sure did get a lot of candy."   Kurt said with a twinkle in his eye (A/N:yes twinkle)

"Yeah ya get the skittles an' mah an' Kitty get the rest."  Rogue said giving Kurt the Skittles.

"Vhat? Vhy don't ve all share?"

"Because you like only asked for Skittles" Kitty said smiling.

"That's not fair."  Kurt said pouting.

Kitty and Rogue giggled a little.  "Don't worry Kurt like will give you a little."

"Yeah we know ya love candy, we wouldn't be that cruel."  Rogue said with a smile.

Kurt perked up and the previews started.

****

Remy was walking by the movie theater; he had just bought some more paper for school, because John had burnt all of it with his pyromaniac ways.  He didn't have his bike because he had broken it some how.  He had no clue how all he knew is that it was broken.  *Damn it I don't want to walk* Remy thought with a frown on his face.  But the frown turned into a smile when he saw Rogue.  She was with two of her friends.  *I think that's Kitty, and that's Kurt.*  They were walking up to buy the tickets.  *I suppose I just have to go see the movie* Remy thought while his smile turned into a smirk.  He walked up behind Kurt, Kurt obviously not noticing him.

"Three tickets to S.W.A.T please."  Kurt said with a grin on his face Kurt went into the movie theater after buying his ticket.

"_un billet s'il vous plait_ fo' S.W.A.T (one ticket for swat please)_"_  Gambit said sticking his index finger up, and smiling at the girl.

The brown-haired with brown eyes girl fell for his charm "here's a t-ticket s-sir."  She said with red cheeks.

"Are yo' not goin t' charges Remy _chere_?" Remy asked with a smirk.

"u-uh its o-on me."  She said her cheeks still red and smiling.

"_Merci la Madame_ (thank you miss.)"  Remy said winking at her then leaving to go into the movie theater.  

He had seen Rogue, and Kitty give there ticket to the ticket person.  Remy followed them, without them noticing him, and picked a seat right behind Rogue.  An hour after the movie had started Remy realized he still had the paper, and he had a pen in his coat pocket.  He wrote a little note to her on the piece of paper.  He desperately wanted to talk to her, but with her friend's there he decided against it.  He bent forward and pick pocketed her wallet.  He took a dollar and then wrote another little thing in his note to her.  He then put the note in her wallet and slipped it in her back pocket.  *I can't believe she hasn't noticed* Remy smirked.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rogue, Kitty, and Kurt were walking out of the movie theater.

"That vas such a cool movie.  Vo I didn't kno that one dude vould be evil did you girls think so?"

Kurt asked.

"Ah figured he would be."  Rogue said taking the last sips of the pop that they all shared.

"Who like care's?  Collin Farrell was soooo hot, he was like sooo yummy."  Kitty said with a big smile.

"Oh Gawd Kitty he's not that dreamy."  Rogue said annoyed.

"Oh you can not like tell me that he is like one of the most sexiest men alive."

"Ah can think of some one sexier then he is."  Rogue said thinking about Remy.  *Damn it Rogue there you go again.  He's not sexy…. well he is but you have to stop thinking about him.*  Rogue thought while mentally hitting herself.

"Really like who?"  Kitty asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Uhm oh uhm no one."  Rogue said blushing with embarrassment.

"Oh come on like spill it.  Who is he?  How'd you meet him?"

"What?  How da' ya even know if it's someone Ah know?"  Rogue asked.

"Well like I don't but the way you like started to blush made it seem like ya knew him." 

"Ya such an idiot ya know that.  He some unknown actor, he's been in British movies.  He's only been an extra in America movies."  Rogue said angrily and lying as best as she could.

"Okay gosh, like don't blow up on me."  Kitty was a little scared that Rogue might hit her at this moment, and she was kind of scared but she didn't let it show this time.  "Like if you think he's sexier then Collin Farrell then he must be."  Kitty said smiling at Rogue.  "What dose he look like?"

*No way of getting out of this one.*  "Well he has auburn, brownish hair uh he has brown eyes, and he has a muscular body I guess."  Rogue said, she shook her head with frustration.  "Ya have ta see him Ah can't explain very well."  Rogue said telling the truth finally.

Kurt was getting annoyed at them.  "Gosh no one thinks the fuzzy dude is sexy."  Kurt said sadly.

"Ahm sure Amanda does, an' besides ya my brother that would just be wrong."  Rogue said, while walking to throw away the empty soda, followed by Kitty and Kurt.

"Ja I kno that, I vas thinking more of Keety or other girls.  More people need to dig the fuzzy dude."

Kitty just laughed.  "Rogue do you have like a dollar for the soda machine over there.  I like need some water."

"Ah yeah, ya gonna pay mah bak?"

"Like of course."

Rogue took out her wallet from her back pocket.  She opened it up and only had four-dollar bill. "What the fuck."

"Vhat is it Rogue?"

"One of mah dollars is missin."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked

"Yes Ahm sure, Ah had five dollars in one's.  And one's missing."  Rogue said angrily she looked through her entire wallet, and still couldn't find her missing money.  She only found a movie ticket, four dollars and a folded up piece of paper.  "Now what's this?"  Rogue said thinking aloud.

"Like what's what?"  Kitty asked.

"Nothin, hears your dollar.  Go buy your water."

"Rogue can I have a dollar to?"  Kurt asked.

Rogue growled under her breath and gave him a dollar as well.  "Ya'll bunch of moochers ya know that."

"Yeah, yeah like whatever, will pay you back."  Kitty said taking Kurt by the hand and walking to the soda machine, while Rogue walked to a bench and sat down waiting.

Rogue opened up the note she found.  She knew what it was but she didn't want Kitty or Kurt to know.  She opened it up and it read

(**A/N:** The note will be in third person but not in his accent cus y would he write in his accent?)

River Rat~ 

Did you enjoy the movie?  Remy wasn't really watching the movie, he was more watching you.  Remy glad he didn't see you drooling over that guy like your friend.  Do Remy a favor and meet him at Bayville Park at 10.  Remy want's to talk to the _belle_ River Rat.  _Jusque-là, Remy attendra son cher._ (Until then, Remy will be waiting for his dear.)

_Aimer, _(Love,)

_votre Inonder le Rat_ (Your Swamp Rat) a.k.a  Remy LeBeau 

P.S Thanks for the dollar Remy was thirsty.

Rogue didn't know what to think.  She was confused about the whole thing.  *How did he get that in to my wallet?  Oh I almost forgot he's a thief.*  Rogue started to smile "Oh ya be askin fo' trouble Swamp Rat."  Rogue said amused.

"What did you like say Rogue?"  Kitty asked taking a sip of her water.

"Oh nuthin ta worry bout.  Ready to go back to the institute."

"Ja I have to call Amanda."  Kurt said smiling.

Rogue looked at Kurt's watch.  It was 8:30p.m she had to wait another hour and a half to talk to Remy.

"We like already called the institute Scott's coming to pick us up."

****

Remy had followed them out of the movie and was standing a good couple of feet away listing to their conversation.  *Oh the _belle_ thinks I'm sexy.*  Remy thought with a smirk.  He heard their whole conversation. *So the River Rat found my note.*  He saw Rogue sit down and her friends walk off.  He sat behind her she still didn't notice him *God I guess I'm better then I thought at this whole sneaking around thing.*  Remy was about to say something to her when  her friend's came back.  *_Merde_ I guess I'll just have to wait for another hour and a half.*  After Rogue, Kitty, and Kurt had walked away to wait for Scott, Remy got up and started to walk home.  *Looking for trouble huh. Well I guess I am, but if its from you Rogue I don't mind.*  Remy thought as a smile crept on his face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rogue was walking through the park it was twenty minutes before ten so she decided to walk down the street she would go back to the park when it was ten.  Rogue had brought the queen of heart's card with her; she wanted to ask him why he gave it to her.  Rogue finally had made up her mind to tell Remy about how they could touch.  She made up her mind because she realized she was actually in love with him.  After she talked to Remy, she was going to tell Kitty.  Kitty and Rogue didn't talk after the movie, because Kitty was to busy with something.  Rogue was relived that she was to busy she didn't want to talk to her.  

Rogue was walking down 5th Avenue Street and she heard a familiar Cajun accent, sure enough, it was Remy LeBeau.  He was on the opposite side of the road.  He was holding the door open at Starbucks, and this beautiful, black haired, pale green-eyed girl walked out.  She was wearing a tight blood red tub top, and tight black leather pants.

*Who is that?  And what is she doing with Remy?*  Rogue felt jealousy rise inside of her she didn't move she just stood there watching them.

The girl started to walk and Remy wrapped his arms around the girl's waist, and rested his chin on her shoulder.  

At the sight of this Rogue felt as if someone had just stabbed her in the heart.  Her weak heart broke; it shattered into million pieces.  It was unbearable the feeling she had.  She had never had this pain before, because she never let anyone get close to her.  She never fell for anyone like she fell for him.  *Who could blame him, who would want a girl that they could never touch?  But he could touch me, and only him.*  Rogue sighed.

The girl whispered something in his ear.

"Oh _cher_ Remy t'inks dat would b' fun."  

"Really then maybe we should try it sometime."  The girl said smiling, and blushing a little bit.

Rogue struggled to fight the tears that were pouring form her emerald green eyes. Her breathing was unsteady now, she struggled to keep it steady. 

Remy whispered something in the girl's ear, and she giggled.  

*Damn him, damn her and her touchable skin.*  The pain would not stop her heart throbbed her tears soaked her face she became hysterical, still standing in the same place she first saw the couple.  Rogue clenched her fist, so hard that she could break her fingers if she wanted to.

Remy turned the girl around his arms still around her waist.  She moved her hands up around his neck and they kissed.  

No one seemed to notice Rogue standing there crying, not even the thief that seemed to know when some one was starting at him.  *How could you do this to me?*

When they separated from their kiss, Remy gave the girl one of his famous smiles and pulled her into the alley.  It looked like the girl was going to kiss him again before they disappeared into the darkness.

Rogues vision was blurry; she let go of her clenched fist to realize the pain that came from it.  She stared at her hand and her tears stopped.  Rogue whipped the remaining tears that were on her face.  She looked at her hand again and rubbed it.

Rogue looked back at where the couple disappeared, and curiosity got the best of her.  She started to cross the street.  A taxi almost hit her and the driver yelled at her.  Rogue paid no attention she was to busy with her anger and her pain to even care.  Rogue walked into the alley she heard a girl moan, and then she saw it.  She saw the two in an embrace, an embrace that Rouge would never be in, especially not now.  Rogue's tears started to flow down her face once again.  Her heart throbbed, and her stomach felt uneasy now.  Quickly she turned and left the alley she turned to her right and puked *Yuck.*  Rogue then leaned against the wall trying to calm herself

"Ewww" some girl said.

Rogue turned and looked at the girl her tears were still flowing.  The girl noticed and had a sad look on her face.  Rogue gave the girl a look, and then ran, she ran to Bayville Park.  *It's not like I'll run into him, he's to busy at the moment.*  Rogue found a huge tree, and leaned against it, slowly falling to the ground.  Rogue hugged her legs and her tears wouldn't stop, her breathing shaky.  *Your such an idiot Rogue.  How could you have let him do this to you?  You knew he was a ladies man, and you knew you were just a challenge.*  Rogue yelled at herself.  Rogue got up filled with anger her tears slowly stopping and her breathing was normal again.  *Now I will never be able to touch anyone.  I can never fall for someone again I don't want this pain anymore.  Well I'm definitely not telling him now.*  Rogue let out a slight sigh, and she punched the tree.  She trembled from the pain that filled her body.  Lucky she didn't break her fist, Rogue looked up at the sky dark clouds were coming.  *I should leave before it rains.*  Rogue then looked down at the watch she was wearing it was five minutes after ten she had been sitting there crying, and yelling at her self for too long she had to get back to the institute.  She got up and started walking home *Stop feeling sorry for yourself Rogue get over it.  Just remember never again.*

****

It was pretty much pitch black where Remy was standing beside the lamps they had in the park.  He was sitting in a picnic area on a bench looking at the dirt pathway; which trees on both sides surrounded it, it was like a little hike in the forest. The path was in front of him so he could see if any one was coming.  Remy was shuffling his cards nervously while he waited for Rogue.  He looked at his watch it was four minutes after ten.  "Rogue, Remy got somethin t' tell yo'."  Remy said aloud while he was thinking of what he was going to say to Rogue.  "~What is it Remy?~"  Remy said in a girly voice.  "I t'ink I'm in love with yo'."  "~Oh really that's great, I t'ink I love yo' t'~" Remy smiled at this.  *I can only hope it goes that well.*  Remy let out a small laugh, he laughed at himself for being so nervous.  *God Rogue you have no idea what you've done to me.*   Remy heard some one walking, and then he saw Rogue walk by.  *About time she show's up* Remy stuffed his deck of cards in his trench coat pocket.  He got up and walked behind Rogue on the dirt path "Hey _cher_."

Rogue whipped around to see Remy she was staring in his beautiful eyes, his beautiful demon eyes.  She forgot about what she saw, it was as if his eye's hypnotized her. 

Remy was looking at Rogue it looked like she had been crying, and he wondered why.  He looked at her lips and he saw that she was wearing a dark purple lipstick.  *God I want to kiss her* his hormones got the best of him, and he didn't ask her what was wrong.  He just bent down and kissed her.  

Rogue felt Remy's lips touch hers, and then what had happened earlier she remembered.  The images of what she saw went through her mind, her heart ached with pain again, but then Rogue grew very angry.  Her anger, her hatred towards Remy took over her pain.  She pushed Remy away from her and slapped him across the face.  She was going to knee him in the gut, but she figured slapping him would be more degrading.  

Remy felt the stinging pain on his cheek form where Rogue had slapped him.  "What yo' do dat fo'?" Remy asked confused. 

"What the hell ya doin commin up behind people an' just kissin them ya idiot."  Rogue said angry.

Remy smirked at this "Well the thing is Remy wanted t' kiss yo' so Remy t'inks dat's why."

Rogue wanted to just bitch him out at that moment.  She wanted to yell at him for what he did to her but she didn't.  "Leave mah alone ah don't wanna talk tah ya."  Rogue said turning to leave.

"Well den why did yo' come hear."  Remy said to Rogue.

Rogue turned around giving him a death glare "cus Ah wanted tah tell ya tah leave mah alone."  Rogue said walking away.

"Really well Remy has somethin he wants t' tell yo'."  Remy said walking after Rogue.  *This is not going to be easy if she wants me to leave her alone.*

Rogue couldn't keep it in her any longer.  "Don't bother Ah already know."  Rogue was thinking of the girl and him together, and she didn't want to hear it from him.

"Yo' do?"  Remy asked with a confused look on his face.

"Yes Ah do so leave mah alone."  Rogue said getting angrier.

"Well then why are yo' so pissed at Remy?  Remy thought yo'd b' happy."  Remy asked her as he stopped walking.

Rogue stopped in her steps.  *Happy for you, why would I be happy for someone who tore my heart out and squashed it like a bug.*  Rogue turned around to face him fuming with anger.  "Happy ya think Ahd be happy?"

"Well why wouldn't yo' be?"  Remy asked.  He was so confused at the moment  *if she knows how I feel for her and that she means more to me then a challenge then why is she so pissed.* Remy thought very confused.

"Ya such an asshole you know that Remy LeBeau."  Rogue said clenching her fist; she wanted so badly to punch him.

"Why is Remy an asshole he doesn't understand what yo' talking bout." 

"Ah would have never thought ya could be this heartless."

"Heartless?"  Remy was so confused; he couldn't arguer with her, he was to busy pondering what he could have done to piss her off so much.

"Ah know what Ah mean tah ya."  Rogue said sadness filling her voice as she looked down at her shoes.

"Then why are yo' so pissed?"  Remy asked.

Rogue growled, "why wouldn't ah ba?  Ya think ya can just walk all over people an' they won't care."

"Rogue no Remy doesn't t'ink dat at all."

"SHUT UP!!"  Rogue screamed with anger.  "Don try tah charm mah, don try tah act like ya didn't do anything wrong."  Rogue was so pissed that her hand she was clenching was filled with pain.

Remy was looking at the angry Rogue he still had no clue of what he did, he became very serious, and concern for her.  "But I.."

"Ya don't under stand do ya?  Ah was just another challenge?"  Rogue's voice that was filled with anger turned into a voice filed with sadness. "Ya made mah think that mah mutation wouldn't get in the way of everything."  Rogue fought the tears that she could feel were about to show.  Her clenched hand released itself and she reached into her coat pocket.  "Ah mean nothin tah ya…" 

Remy felt sad he didn't understand why she was saying this, why she was upset he only wanted to tell her that he loved her and that she meant so much more.  Remy's heart was hurting to see her sad, angry because of him.  "No Rogue I…"

"Save it Cajun," Rogue snapped.  "Ya can go an' think ya won ya damn challenge."  Rogue realized that she was squeezing the card Remy had given her.  "Hears ya card back" Rogue said flipping the card towards Remy.  The card fell to the ground right in front of Remy.  "So just leave mah alone."  Rogue turned around, and started to walk away her emerald green eyes were filled with tears.

"Ro..."

"AH HATE YA REMY!"  Rogue said her back towards him.  She walked away as she felt the warmth of her tears falling down her face, and eye's staring at her.  She loved Remy and she hated him for what he did to her.  She also hated herself for falling in love with him.

~~~~

*My challenge no Rogue your not a challenge to me.  You were, but then I fell in love with you.  Why am I thinking this and not just telling her.*  The queen of hearts card fell right in front of Remy.  "Ro…"

"AH HATE YOU REMY!"

Remy watched Rogue walk away.  His heart broke as she said that.  He couldn't believe that the one girl he ended up falling in love with hated him.  When Remy couldn't see her anymore he bent over and picked up the queen of hearts.  He felt as if some one just took a sword and stabbed it in his gut twisting it around laughing at him.  Remy put the card in his pocket as he felt tears about to come.  *How can one girl make a man feel this way.  How can I have been so stupid to push her away like that.* Remy sighed as rain started to fall *just like in the movies.*  Remy thought as he slowly walked home getting drenched.

****

Remy walked into the house he shared with his teammates.  John was sitting on the couch eating some pizza, and watching the news.  Something he wouldn't be watching if Piotr wasn't there.

"Can we please switch."  John begged Piotr.

"No, we need to know what's going on in the world." 

"Yeah, yeah… Hey Remy why are…"  John stopped talking because Remy wasn't paying attention.

Remy just walked into his room, and slammed the door.

"What was that all about?"  John asked Piotr.

"I don't know, but he didn't seem happy."

~~~~

Remy slammed his door, and removed the queen of hearts from his pocket.  *I'm so sorry Rogue, I don't know what I did to make you hate me, but I'm sorry."  Remy put the card underneath his pillow.  He slipped off his clothes and slipped under his covers.  Remy let out a sigh and then fell into a deep sleep.

****

Rogue was drench her eyes were blood shot, and she had finally stopped crying.  She walked into the institute and up the stairs. 

"Rogue where were you."  A dark black haired, brown-eyed man asked from across the hall.

Rogue didn't pay any attention she kept walking.  *Great Logan is probably going to lecture me and I don't need it* Rogue thought while fighting her tears.  She didn't want anyone to see her cry.

Logan sniffed the air "I smell…"  Logan had stopped when he saw Rogue give him a sad look.  He noticed her eyes were blood shot.  Knowing Rogue, Logan left her alone, and went to his room pondering what had happened.

Rogue had reached her room, her roommate in her own bed not a sleep.  Rogue changed out of her drenched clothes into long sweat pants and a baggy tee shirt for pajamas.  She got into her bead and was about to fall a sleep when Kitty spoke to her.

"Rogue?"  Kitty asked

"What?"  Rogue said sadly.

Kitty knew that Rogue was sad, and didn't want to be bothered so she left her alone.  "Nothing night."  Kitty said worried about her friend.

"Night."  *Maybe when I wake up this will have been just a bad dream.*  Rogue thought as she sighed and fell into a deep sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rogue was about to cry so she removed her pillow and covered her face with it.  *I wonder what he was going to say before I said I hated him.  Oh I know probably like something like "I'm sorry Rogue you were just a challenge.  Oh you know that girl you saw with me I fucked her brains out, and then I left her faster then Pietor can run. Hahahahaha to bad you're an untouchable ugly Goth."*  Rogue let out a slight laugh *"Well Rogue it wouldn't matter anyways I might think I'm the shit but I really have a two inch penis and I only get the girls, because I actually can hypnotize people with my eyes hahahahaha.  It's a mutation no one knows about other wise I wouldn't get any hahahaha."*  Rogue started to laugh like a maniac while crying.  Rogue got up and looked at the pillow that was soaked with her tears she was still laughing and her tears stopped.  *Don't cry over him ever again you hear me.*  Rogue yelled to herself.

"Hey Rogue."

"What" Rogue snapped at Kitty.

"Woo I'm like sorry."

"Sorry Kitty ya just scared me."  Rogue said.

"Well I was like wondering if you would like go to the park with me later tonight."

Rogue was shocked she was just thinking of that place and she didn't want to go where she had bad memory's.  "No thank ya Kitty."

"Rogue please."

"No."

"You know what Rogue I miss hanging out with you."  Kitty admitted they hadn't really hung out with each other for a long time.  They were completely opposite but Kitty considered Rogue her best friend.

"Yeah whatever" Rogue said waving at her to leave.

"Rogue I considered you my best friend."

Rogue looked at Kitty with shock.

"I never got the chance to tell you that, and that I worry about you and that I want to see you happy, because you came home that night very depressed and I could tell.  Maybe no one else could but I could.  And I kinda forgot about it, which I shouldn't have.  I love you Rogue, and I care about you very much."  Kitty said to Rogue she had more to say but she couldn't think of how to put it.  "You're my best friend and I don't know what I'd do with out you hear."  Kitty said again she kind of felt stupid all of a sudden.

Rogue looked at kitty with a shocked face still.  Rogue never thought of it but I guess she considered Kitty her best friend.  *I guess that's why she's always asking stuff about me.  She even asked what my real name was once.  Although I got pissed, because I really don't know what it is.*  Rogue realized she did have some one that loved her even if it wasn't the way she wanted to be loved.  She knew other people loved her but no one had ever told her.  Rogue smiled "Okay Kitty I'll go with you to the park.  What time?"  Rogue asked.

Kitty smiled *Wow that went better then I thought*  "Like at 8:30 I figured we could like go get ice-cream then walk through the park.  Like loose the calories we gain."  Kitty said smiling and kind of lying.

"Okay."

"Well like I'm going to go prank call Lance with Amara.  Were going to act like were sex phone people or something, and were going to mess with his mind. Bye"

"Bye, and Kitty ya…"

"I know Rogue bye"

*Who knew she'd be so understanding.*  Rogue laid back on her bed and yawned.  *I think I'll take a quick nap.

****

Remy sighed *why am I still hear?*

"You know what?"

Remy turned to face Sabertooth "no what?"

"I don't understand why Magneto want's you alive.  If it was me you'd be long gone."

"Then why don yo' kill Remy."  Remy asked 

"If I could I would."

"Why can't yo'?"

"Because for some reason Magneto wants you alive."

"We…"  Remy was inturped as Piotr walked in.

"I'll look after him for now.  Give you a break."

Sabertooth got up and started to walk out there standing in front of him was John.

"Were going to need you to watch him again at 8:45 p.m"

"Why?"  Sabertooth growled.

"Because we know how to get Remy better."  John said walking into Remy's room.  Leaving a confused Sabertooth.

"Hey Remy how you doing?"  John asked.

Remy just turned over and stared at the wall.  Piotr hit John across the head "just go John."  Piotr said now sitting where Sabertooth was sitting.  John mumbled something as he left.  "Don't worry Remy you'll get better soon."  Piotr said smiling.

*Sure I will once I get left alone* Remy thought while falling to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Wow that was a long ass chapter : ) Oh I have something to say hope u guys liked it now you know why Rogue hates/love him lol.  Now before I get was that really Remy and all that crap yes that really was Remy **NOT!!** Remy wouldn't do that.  So can anyone guess who that imposter was?  Who ever wins I'll uhmm hmm I don't know ask and you may receive.  So if any one gets it right before the next chapter ill tell you who's the winner and if no one dose then well ill give you a hint the next chapter.  I'm thinking of Remy kicking his ass hahahaha. Yes it's a he lol. Oh sorry if anyone's OOC just how I wanted it if they are and before ppl bite my head off I have something to say **SO READ!!!**

Yes the whole part with Kitty and Rogue might seem gay or stupid or corny or whatever but I wanted it that way cus I like to think of them as best friends.  And rogue needed to know that kitty thinks of her as a best friend I don't care if you don't like it leave me alone. *starts to cry as every one yells at her*  Now to the reviews 

**Caliente:** Somebody hasn't been reading the little things that aren't the story. Tsk tsk *shakes finger back and forth*  Remy silly I've been stating that ppl get Remy lol.  Thanks for your review it means a lot probably more then you'll ever know lol.  Anyways I like Amara/Pyro too : ) and if I decide to make a sequel there going to be more of them.  Also in this yes Pietro is suppose to like Kitty lol.  And if I make a sequel there be more of them too.  And I'm thinking of having Lance fight with Pietro for Kitty.  To bad he'll lose.

**The Untouchable Rogue:** *puts her fist up in the air*  Or else what *starts moving around* you want to fight me huh huh bring it on cow girl!! LOL anyways thanks for your review it means a lot : ) I know how to fix your story problem.  Have me as inspiration just one look at me will make you want to write you'll be thinking. "Oh god the torture how I wish I could be doing something else and magically just like that you'll think of something lol hehehehe : )  oh one more thing u r the only one who read my humor story and although it makes me sad im glad you read it : ) you are forever now my best friend lol and also you put me on your fav authors list now I don't know if its to just read this story or if it is because I'm a good author (that would be amazing lol) but none the less it made me happy thank you soooo much : )

****

**Nightcrawler03:** thanks for your review's hehehe you reviewed every chapter how nice : ) thanks lots means muches : )

**Sarah-Crysala:** : ) hehehe its ight ppl do get busy ya know lol.  Well I know this review I'm responding too is on chapter three not four but ya know hopefully you didn't miss that chap or anything : ) glad you liked it how I put what you wrote into what I did : ) means a lot : )

**Ishandahalf:** hmm for some reason your review didn't get e-mailed to me :'( luckily I checked the reviews on the web huh?  Yeah I don't really like Match Box 20 either but my mom was listing to it and I was thinking wow this would be a good song for my story. : ) lol newho yes well I don't know what Piotr's plan was either lol and now you know.  Oh I have a question for you.  I was like I don't know reading your review and the whole crack bunny thing and I had a story pop in my head. I was thinking of writing a story about the crack bunny and you'd be in it and you'd be a mutant and so would I cus well im special hahahahahaha newho I just want to know if you wanted to be in it. if I write it and if you want you can help with it if ya want. If I do do it though it probably wont be for a while.  Oh and to warn you, you better answer my question in your review because other wise you'll get e-mail ahhhhh lol

**Weeble Wobble Chic:** here's Remy get him back to me promptly on time in uhm how many times you reviewed in weeks the time is before 10:10 p.m lol.

**Fantasy Cat:** Hey thanks a lot for the review.  Yeah this is kind of like a roller coaster ride sorry.  Just the way I write I guess lol. Thanks again for the review *makes sure you don't have scissors* good kitty lol. Sorry I had too. : )

**The blue screen of death/Ashen Rose:** the whole name thing is like that because in the e-mail one it says Ashen Rose and in the web page thing it says the blue screen of death sooo yeah. Newho thanks for your review it means a lot : ) yeah well see he was cutting himself but then I had him just get fed up and kill himself sorry if you were confused or something.  Thanks for agreeing with me on lance is a dick. LOL and thanks for the cat fight complement : ) and yes we all do know that Remy is a hottie lol

**A/N: rember if you review you get remy for a week as many as times you review.  And guys you know what you get hahahahahahaha : ) I know theres more but I cant think damn it.**


	6. The Dream's and The Meeting

**AND THE WINNER IS** drum roll please *a drum rolls* **Calliann**.  Yeah *looks at a crowd of people and they start doing the wave* Calliann is the only one that guessed it.  I didn't really think anyone would get it because he is not on x-men evo he is on the old x-men tv show yup oh the suspense is killing ppl huh?  If u don't know by now then it is MORF yes he was the evil bastared and sooner or later he's going down hahahahha hehehehe.  Oh and when he is in the story sorry if he's OOC don't really remember how he was lol. I only remember him being kind of coo coo **I DO NOT OWN X-MEN EVO/MARVEL OR NETHING AND I THOUGHT I DID YOU GUYS JUST TORE MY DREAMS LOL.  AND ON ANOTHER NOTE I HAVE MADE CLONES OF REMY YES I HAVE AND NOW I WILL GIVE HIM OUT TO ALL MY REVIEWERS AND I NOW GIVE REVIWERS COOKIES LOL.  NOW IF U DOTN RETURN REMY IN TIME THEN IM AFRAID HILL ROB U AND COEM BACK TO ME CUS IM A PIPMTRESS AND THE CLONES ARE MY BITCH. LOL HAHAHAHA OKAY I MIGHT NOT BE FUNNY BUT I AMUSE MYSELF SOOOO ON WITH THE STORY.**

Those damn telepathically conversations.  Why do I post this when it'll most likely not be in the story? lol

*Wonderful, wonderful thoughts*

_Sexy foreign languages probably just French lol if it don't  show sorry all_

Stay tuned after the show for comments on the reviewers : D Chapter 6: The Dream's, and The Meeting. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was a beautiful place with white chairs, and tons of people, sitting, watching.  It was outdoors; the ground they stood on was green grass.  There was an arch at the begging of the aisle covered with vines, and White Roses, and another one where the couple stood.  Red rose petals were spread on the aisle way, and the sun was setting behind the mountains.  There was a lake by the side, and it had floating candles and Lotus Lilly's set up just for this occasion.  It was perfect.  The priest was wearing a long white silver robe he was a blue fuzzy man and had a demon like tail.  There under the arch was a man with auburn brown hair.  He had red eyes on black, demon like eyes but very beautiful in there own way.  He was wearing a simple, regular tuxedo.  Complete joy covered his face.  By his side were two men also wearing a simple, regular tuxedo.  One had black hair and blue eyes, and the other had fiery orange/red hair, and eyes that appeared to be orange.  In front of the man that was the groom was a beautiful pale woman.  She had no make up on; she was a natural beauty.  She had emerald green eyes, and her auburn with white streaked hair was curled.  The auburn part of her hair was up in a bun, and the white part stayed framing her face.  She had a beautiful tiara, encrusted with diamonds on.  She had a beautiful white wedding dress; it was big and puffy at the bottom with a long train, tight around the torso and had a faint design on it.  To top it off it had lace gothic sleeves. (A/N for you that don't know it's long sleeved and the sleeves are baggy I hope that explains good enough)  She had a diamond choker on, in the middle was a chain that went down to her breastbone.  She also had a simple silver bracelet.  Next to the bride was a brunet, her hair curled and put up in a ponytail, and she had beautiful blue eyes.  She was wearing a pale rose, spaghetti strapped dress.  A slit down one of the sides, and she was holding a bouquet of White Roses, and White Lilly's that the bride had just given her to hold.  The bride and the groom joined hands and the priest began.

"Dearly beloved, ve are gathered zogether here in the sight of God to join zogether zhis Man and zhis voman in holy Matrimony.  Zherefore, if any man can prove any reason, vhy zhey may not lawfully be joined zogether, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace."  The priest waited a while and no one spoke so he continued.  "Now if zhis couple has a reason vhy zhey should not be ved zoday zhen speak now."  The couple didn't answer they jus stared in each others eye's smiling.  The priest smiled and continued "I believe you have your vows and rings to exchange now."  The couple nodded.

"Ah'll go first."  The bride turned around and grabbed the ring from her bride's maid "thank ya Kitty."  Kitty just smiled.  The ring was beautiful it was a silver ring and in the center was a small diamond.  "Remy since Ah met ya mah life has changed so much.  Ah never thought ah would ever be able tah be loved until ya came into mah life.  Ah love you, an' ah always will no matter what happens.  Ah will never leave you!"

"Rogue do you zake de Remy to be your husband?" 

"Ah do" Rogue said smiling and she then slipped the ring on his wedding finger.

"Remy" the priest said.

Remy turned to Piotr and got the ring.  The ring was a beautiful silver ring with a green emerald in the middle. On each side of the ring was a small carved flower.  Remy turned back to Rogue with a smile.  "Rogue yo' changed my life more then yo'll ever know.  I was nothin until yo' came along yo' changed me in more ways then one.  I love yo' more then words can ever say.  _Vous toujours serez mon un vrai amour. Je vous aime._(You will always be my one true love. I love you.)

"Remy do you zake de Rogue to be your vife?"

Remy slipped the ring on Rogues wedding finger "I do.." there was a pause and confusion on Remys face.  He was squeezing rouges wedding finger tightly.

Rogues finger turned purple and the ring was cutting into her skin as it started to bleed.  "Remy ya hurtin me."

"NOT!"

With that every thing went black except for the alter.  The priest disappeared with a cloud of smoke and a ""bamf"".  You could hear faint weeping through out the dark place.  A black haired girl with pale green eyes came up wearing a tight black dress.  It had two slits, was sleeveless, and just very sluty.  She laughed hysterical "You think he'd actually marry some one he couldn't touch."  She laughed.

"Rogue I don't love you.  You disgust me."  Remy said taking off Rogues ring that was covered in her blood; he then slipped it on the black haired lady's finger.  Rogue had shock and pain throughout her face, and in her eyes you could see the horrifying pain.  Her eye's started to weld with tears.  The black haired lady took out a dagger and gave it to Remy.  He took it and stabbed it in Rogues heart.  Rogue let out a blood-chilling scream as she felt the gruesome pain that ran through her body.  Her tears poured down her face, her heart was breaking, was broken.  "Why?"  was all Rogue could let out.

"Because you are nothing.  You mean nothing.  No one loves you and no one cares."  The girl spoke.

Rogue looked at Remy to only see disgust and hatred in his eyes.  "It's true Rogue, Jen is right.  Now you will suffer unbearable pain."  Piotr, John, and Jen started laughing and evil laugh but Remy had a smirk on his face.

Suddenly Rogue could feel herself lift up from the ground and as the people below her scratched her legs, cut her legs and managed to tore the bottom of her wedding dress.  Rogue looked up to see who was caring her.  It was Kitty she had a beautiful pale face that seemed to shine with light.  She had beautiful white wings with a tint of pink, and her dress was now a fluffy, laced dress.  They were floating there above the people trying to kill her.  "Are ya an angel?"

"Yes"

"Are ya taking me somewhere?"

"I'll take you some place where you wont be hurt.  Because Rogue people do love you, and those people just want to bring you down.  They…. down there is hell.  Ignore them and we will be able to escape."

Rogue looked down at them as they grabbed at her "Ah can't.  It's tah much pain Ah can't ignore it."   Tears fell down Rogues cheeks.

"You cant or you wont!  You can either stay hear and be tormented, or come with me and realize that you are loved that there is hope."

Rogue took this in and ignored her pain, her hatred, her anger about Remy and the girl named Jen.  The two started to fly up and the darkness started to fade.  Rogue had a fight with her self to ignore the pain of her broken heart, but in the end the heart took control.  Suddenly Kitty let go of Rogue.  Rogue fell, and saw Kitty her wings were torn and blood was pouring out of her back where her wings were.  Rogue heard the crack of her back as she hit the hard pavement and lost her breath.

"Oh _cher _you come back so quick."  Remy smirked as he grabbed Rogue by the neck.  She was standing on her feet but he had his hand-clenched tightly around her neck.

Rogue's arms laid limp she could feel the pain of her neck, her back, and she could feel herself struggling to breath, but she would not pass out.  "Remy…"

"Shhh" Remy said as he leaned in and gave Rogue a brief kiss.

"Let me go."  Rogue gasped.

Remy leaned in his lips barely touching her ear and he whispered.  "But yo' said yo'd never leave Remy no matter what."  Remy smirked.  "Remy got's somthin t' show yo'."  Remy moved Rogue to show her Kitty.  

"STOP IT!"  Rogue screamed.  Kitty was burnt, and bleeding everywhere.  Rogue saw John laughing hysterically and Piotr's metallic hands were covered in Kitty's blood.

Remy leaned in again and whispered "Never."  Remy lifted up the dagger, and Rogue saw Jen smiling evilly.

"Rogue, Rogue"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rogue screamed she woke up soaked in her sweat.  And her sweat was still dripping.

"Rogue are you like okay?"  Kitty asked with worry on her face.

Rogue looked at Kitty with pain flowing through her eyes.  "Kitty" Rogue wrapped her arms around Kitty, and started to cry uncontrollably.

"Shh, it's okay it was just a nightmare."  Kitty said hugging her back trying to calm her.  "Do you want to eat dinner in here, and talk about your dream?"  Kitty asked.

Rogue nodded her head "Ahd lahke that."  Rogue said letting go of Kitty tears still falling form her face.

"Okay I'll be right back" Kitty phased through the floor, and Rogue hugged her legs.

*What the hell was that all about?*  A minute later Kitty was back with food.  

"So what was it about?"

Rogue grabbed the plate from Kitty she was extremely hungry as she started to eat.  "After food" Rogue responded through sobs and gulps of food.  Kitty nodded and they ate in silence. 

After they ate, Rogue told Kitty about her dream leaving out whom the men really were, she told her other names.  Sure, Kitty was her best friend, but she didn't want her to know she was heartbroken over Remy.  Although she would understand, Rogue didn't want her to know yet.

"Oh I'm so sorry Rogue.  Is there anything I can do for you?"  Kitty asked still concerned.

"No ah don't think so.  What do ya think it meant?"  

"Well I like think this guy your in love with like broke your heart.  And I think that you are like tormenting yourself over him.  I also think the reason I was like there was to represent maybe the institute.  Maybe it meant that no matter who breaks your heart you'll always have us unless you let the person bring you down.  And then you'll never be happy."  Kitty sighed, "I hope that makes sense." 

"It does."  Rogue's eyes were puffy she had stopped crying halfway through the explanation of her dream.

Kitty looked at her watch it was 8:10 p.m "Do you still want to go to the park I like so totally understand if you don't."  Kitty didn't really want to go anymore she didn't want Rogue to get upset anymore.  But she made a promise so no matter what Kitty would have to at least go.

"No ah do just let mah go take a shower an' change."

"Like okay."

Rogue took a shower thinking about what Kitty said.  *I guess I just have to get over you and I'll be fine.  Oh god this is going to be hard.*  

Rogue was out of the shower now, and dressed at 8:35.  Kitty and Rogue left to go get some ice-cream not talking about Rogues dream once.  Which made Rogue happy she didn't need to think of it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was pitch black except the spotlight where the man and girl stood.  He had on a tan trench coat, dark blue jeans, a white wife beater, and silver combat boots.  He had auburn brown hair, and red on black eyes.  His arms were around the girl's waist.  The girl had a pale complexion she had on a dark purple lipstick, and a purple eye shadow.  She had on a black tank top with a v cut, and over the tank top was a sheer green blouse.  She had a black mini skirt on with black nylons and black combat boots.  To top it off she was wearing black leather gloves.  Her arms were around the guy's neck as she stared in his eyes.

"What yo' lookin at_ cher_?"  The man asked the girl.

"Remy how many times do ah have tah tell ya tah stop callin me _cher_?" the girl asked annoyed.

Remy leaned in and whispered in her ear "infinity times _cher_."  He then smirked.  The girl playfully hit him as he grabbed her tighter against him.  "I love yo'."  He then placed a kiss gently on her lips.

"Remy follow me."  The girl said as she let go of Remy and disappeared into the darkness.

"Rogue wait."  Remy said as he left the spotlight and everything went dark.

"Ahm over hear."  Rogue said some where from the darkness.

 Remy tried to follow the voice walking around that seemed for hours each time he'd yell Rogue's name, and his only response was ""over hear"" and the sound of her giggling.  Remy finally was tired of this chase game.  "Rogue come out Remy can't find yo'."  Out of nowhere, Remy saw shinning emerald eye's and he smiled.  But not for long as he felt a sword pierce through he's gut.  "Rogue" Remy let out as he felt the pain rush through his body.  He grabbed where the sword was to only feel a warm liquid that was his blood.  Suddenly a spotlight went on him.

"Remy Ah told ya ah hated ya."  Rogue spoke as she pushed the sword deeper into Remy's gut.

"Why are yo' doin this tah me?"  He spoke as blood dripped from his mouth, and tears fell down his cheeks.

Rogue started to slowly twist the sword, as Remy let out a painful scream.  More blood dripped out from his mouth, and blood poured from the sword wound.  "Cus Remy ya need tah burn in hell.  Ah hate ya an' ah hope ya fill everlasting torment."  Rogue smiled.

Remy started to cough up blood.  Rogue pulled the sword out and Remy fell to his knees.  Rogue looked at the sword that was covered with Remy's blood, and some of his insides were on it.  Rogue had and evil smile and she took her finger and touched the blade that was covered with blood.  His blood covered her finger; she looked at it with delight and satisfaction.  She licked her finger seductively, and started to laugh evilly.  Remy looked at her shocked.  "Ya pathetic."  She gave him an evil smile, and kicked him in the head.  He landed on his back clenching his wound from the sword.  Rogue snickered; she bent down leaning over him.  "Ya know what, ah think ahm gonna have fun tormenting ya."  She took of her gloves, and kissed her index and middle finger.  She then placed her fingers on Remy's lips.  Remy felt her pull his memories, and his powers away from him.  Rogue put her hand on one of Remy's fingers it turn a  bright reddish color.  She released his finger and it exploded.  She smiled.

Remy's scream was a horrifying scream.  "Why am I still alive?"

"Cus ah want ya tah be."  She blew up his fingers one by one, tormenting him.  Finally, when she was done he would magically heal.  And he was standing there in the dark seeing shinny emerald eyes with a smile on his face.

Remy's dream was repeating itself over, and over again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Piotr heard Remy's screams, and he started to shake Remy "Remy wake up."  Remy wouldn't wake he was trapped in his torment.  "Sorry Remy" Piotr slapped Remy across the face not to hard but hard enough to wake him up.

Remy shot upright "let go of me."  Remy said as he punched Piotr.

"Your lucky I know you just woke up form a bad dream."  Piotr said as he sat down on the chair.

"Leave Remy alone!" Remy screamed.

"I'm sorry Remy I can't."

Remy growled and rolled over to his side.  He wasn't going to go back to sleep not after the nightmare he just had.  He started to cry not letting Piotr hear.  *She really does hate me.*

At 8:50 Piotr and John left to Bayville Park.

Sabertooth came in "Damn now I have to watch you."  He growled.

Remy finally got smart.  He walked casually to the radio station put his hand on it and charged it.  It turn into a bright red color.  "Hey Sabe guess what."

"What."  Sabertooth asked curiously.

Remy didn't answer he through the radio at Sabertooth's head.  Sabertooth didn't have time to respond.  It knocked him out.  Knowing that it wouldn't last long Remy went to the bathroom and looked in the first aid kit.  There was two shots that would knock anyone out.  But Sabertooth needed two so he took them, and injected them into him.  Sabertooth was in a deep sleep, and wouldn't wake up for a long time.  Remy went back into his bed, and took out the knife.  He looked at it with amusement.

****

Kitty and Rogue were walking back to the institute.  Kitty had a double scoop ice cream in a wafer cone.  Her picks were margarita ice, and orange sherbet.  Rogue had the same but her choice in ice cream was peanut butter chocolate, and world-class chocolate.

"Hey Rogue let's go the long way home."  Kitty suggested she didn't want to go meet John or Piotr she figured they might upset her and Kitty didn't want to see it.

"No lets go through the park Ah want tah do my homework today so ah can have Saturday free."

"But.."  Kitty wasn't able to finish.

"Don't be a chicken cus it's dark."  Rogue said as she dragged Kitty into the park.

"I like am not" Kitty said with a little anger.  *Well I guess were just going to have to go.*  Kitty looked at her watch it was 9:15 p.m.  *Maybe they wont be there* Kitty thought hopefully.

They were walking for a while when they came to the path that was surrounded by trees, and Rogue dropped her ice cream as her heart ached.

"Rogue what is it" Kitty said also dropping her ice cream and placed her hand on Rogues shoulder.

"Ah have somthin tah confess."  Rogue said as she grabbed her chest.

"Okay."  Kitty said with calm.

"Ah can touch Remy, he was the one in mah dream, and ah fell in love with him."  Rogue was fighting tear's.  "An' he broke mah heart."

"Rogue" a voice spoke up.

Rogue and Kitty turned around quickly to see Piotr and John.

"Ah shit what the hell ya'll doin hear."  Rogue said changing from sadness to anger.  She got in a fighting position.

"We don't want to fight, calm down sheila, jeez." John spoke up putting his hands up.  Rogue just looked at him with anger.

"John just shut up.  You're bound to say something wrong."  Piotr said looking at John.

"But.."

"Shh" Piotr sliced John, as John walked away, and mumbled under his breath.

"What do ya'll want, an' where's the third musketeer."  Rogue said looking around.

"That's why were hear."  Piotr said calmly.  "We need to know what you did to him.  He's depressed."

Rogue had shock written all over her face.  "W-what?"  Rogue said fighting tears that were begging to be released.

"He's depressed, and we need to know what you did to him."

Rogue grew angry and her tears started to fall down her face.  "What I did to him?"  Rogue screamed.  "It's more like what he did to me!"

"What do you mean?"  Piotr asked with concern, as John made his way over to him.  Kitty was shocked, she couldn't believe what was happing she was frozen.  After what Rogue told her she felt horrible.

"He deserves to be depressed he deserves to be tormented."  Rogue said clenching her fist and looking at her shoes.

"HE DOES NOT!!" John screamed defending Remy.  "He tried to kill himself, and it's because of you." 

"John" it was Kitty who said this.  She wanted him to shut up, and John got the message.

"Ya'll a bunch of assholes.  He's not depressed cus of mah."  Rogue took in a sharp breath.  "He's probably depressed cus of that damn touchable black haired chic.  If anything Ah only hurt him cus he didn't win his challenge."  Rogue let go of her clenched hand and put her hands to her face.

"Rogue, he.."  Piotr was cut short.

"SHUT UP!!  Don't defend him.  He's the one that put mah through depression, he broke my heart.  He made mah feel like I should just go ahead an' die."  No one spoke they just listened to Rogue with sadness, except John, he was angry she was bad mouthing Remy.  "Not like anyone would miss someone they can't touch, can't love, can't share a single kiss."  Rogues tears started to pour.  "Ya'll have no right commin hear.  Askin mah what's wrong with a heart breaker.  Cus personally Ah don't give a shit about him anymore he can burn in hell for all ah care."

"You have no right saying that."  John burst in. 

"Haven't ya been listin?  He's caused mah more pain then anyone could ever cause.  Ahm not gonna say nice things about him, when all he's done is cause mah pain, he's givin mah a livin torment, an' he haunts mah dreams.  Him an' that girl.  Ah'll never be able tah get over it NEVER!"  Rogue screamed, her tears were gone her anger was the only thing there.

"Rogue I'm sorry."  Piotr spoke

"Don't be" Rogue snapped.

"No matter what he did to you, he is depressed because of you!"  John said walking up to Rogue, they were face to face.

"John shut up and get back hear"  Piotr screamed at John.

"Shut up," she started to cry again, and struggled to breath.  "How can ya be so cruel."

"Cruel me?"  John asked.

Rogue slipped off her right glove.  She took her right hand and put it against John's face.  "Yes cruel."  Rogue's words were filled with sadness.  Rogue absorbed John's memories, and pushed them back and putt up a barrier.  "Ahm sorry" Rogue turned and ran.  She didn't know where she was running to she just ran, and didn't stop.

Piotr walked up to John, and looked down at him.

"YOU JACK ASS!"  Kitty screamed as she slapped Piotr across the face.  "How dare you let me bring her hear, and look at what you did.  She's even more upset now.  I can't believe you'd do this."  Kitty was still screaming her face was red.  She was filled with anger, she couldn't believe her best friend was so hurt, and it was her fault.

Piotr rubbed his stinging face.  "You have to believe me I had no clue what he did to her."

Kitty looked at him still angry, and still screaming.  "If he hurt her sooo much.  Then why the fuck is he depressed in the first place?"  Kitty asked.  She put her weight on her left leg, and put her right hand on her hip.  Something Rogue would do when she was angry.

"I don't know.  Maybe it is some misunderstanding."  Piotr said calmly.

"You really think that it's a misunderstanding.  I think that Remy is just a player, and needs to get his sorry ass kicked." 

"I know you are pissed, because of the pain he has obviously caused Rogue.  But he is still my friend, and I know he's depressed and I believe it is because he is in love with Rogue.  So I believe this is just a misunderstanding."

John moaned with pain.  "Ow my head, what did the sheila do to me mate?"

Kitty was still angry and she punched John in the face.  "You're an asshole and you shouldn't have been so mean."

"Fuck!  My face it hurts."  John said grabbing his face "Piotr?"

"Sorry but I agree with her."  Piotr said angrily looking at John.

"Well your plan failed now Remy wont ever get better."  John said angry as well as he turned around his back to Piotr and Kitty.

"What plan?"  Kitty said a little confused and growing less angry.

"We thought that we'd get them together or something."  Piotr said.

"Boss is going to have are heads."  John turned around "think we should get back and watch Remy?"  John asked his anger gone and he was covered with concern.

"Yeah I guess we should."  Piotr turned to Kitty "Sorry, and good bye" Piotr said as John, and him started to walk away.

"Wait."  Kitty said as she ran to them.  "Maybe we can tell him that Rogue does love him, and get his point of story and like I don't know.  Work this all out."  Kitty said "I can't bare to see her like this" Kitty said in a whisper.

"Alright then do you want to come with us?"  Piotr asked.

"No I don't I just like suggest things for no reason."  Kitty said annoyed and John snickered.  They left the park and started to walk towards John, and Piotr's house.

****

Rogue was running she didn't know where she was just running.  She stopped in front of a house; it was a big one-story house.  It was painted white with a black trim.  In the front was a huge pine tree, and about ten feet up it's trunk split into two; it pretty much looked like tow huge branches.  It was a very odd looking tree(A/N yes it does exist I'm looking at it right now.)  There was this shinny metal mailbox in the front; a drive way and well cut green grass.  She looked up and down at the place as she stood on the sidewalk.  She went through John's memories and realized where she was.  She was at their house…. she was at Remy's house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

ooooooo the torture of a cliff hanger MUH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA : ) sorry had too.  Newho did ya'll like it if ya did leave a review and ya'll come back now ya hear.  Sorry if you think john was being mean he was acting like that cus well he didn't care about Rogue's side he just cared about Remy, and sorry if anyone's ooc just how I wanted it to be if they are ight ight.  Ooo like those nightmares do ya hmm I did I thought it was interesting.  Sorry if ur not please with this chap really I looked over it so many times making sure it was good sooo after all that time I ended up likeing it and if u don't then plzs plzs don't review or my heart will break just like Rouges and Remy's sad I know lol.  On to the reviews…

**Weeble Wobble Chic:** thanks for reviewing yeah it makes my day.  Hehehehe u and Remy have fun now lol.  Review again I tell ya.  Oh and by the way when I update that chap and u reviewed I was like wow that girl can read fast lol.

**SeungLee:** ooo I have to say I love ur name its coo coo.  Now the next time he kisses her well ur just have to see MUH HAHAHAHAHA *laughs evilly*  : )  and they will get it straightened out….eventually…. lol review again I appreciate it muches thanks glad u like my story : D

**Nightcrawler03:**  thanks for ur review sorry u didn't guess right but hey u can have two chocolate chewy cookies they are the best I swear to god they are lol.  Glad u like my story review again it makes my day. : D

**Thunderfox 150:** oooo ur tooo sweet : ) thanks for ur review it makes me happy.  And im gald ur addicted hahhahahha who knew I could make ppl addicted to things lol.  Now I must say im addicted to ur story's Animal Cracker plzs plzs update that if u don't I might just have to kick u and update rogue mystery and update the tv one plzs plzs ill give u something special…cant think at the moment but eventually I will lol.

**Sarah-Crysala:** oh one of my favorite reviewers yes y u ask well u do give me lots of help lol.  Yeah well Rogue does love Remy but the thing is she's blind so hahahaha.  Like how it ended up being Morf?  I do yes I do.  I'm glad ur honored I'm honored by u reviewing and liking my story. : ) it makes me happy.  Oh I have a question and don't think I'm stupid lol but when u review how do u make the spaces?  I mean it might just be when u hit enter…but I think I tried it and it made it send but whatever. Thanks again for ur review.  And for the help that no one will be expecting…besides u lol.

**Sweet-chick3:  **now don't u worry ur sweet little head off (hahaha I made a funny…I thought it was funny so sue me) lol sorry but it wasn't mystique I mean how could she have sex with some one lol thanks for ur review it means a lot now go and review again I tell ya

**X-Girl4:** glad u like my story : ) thanks for the review this chap aint that long though lol.  "calm down now Sheila"  "John get away from my comp dman u"  *hits John on the head* lol newho here's Remy and a cookie.  "I want more action"  "Shut up John u'll get it in the sequel if I make one" *John pouts* stupid aussie I swear lol well enough of my nothing ness lol

**Ishandahalf: **oooo one of my fav reviewers yes u r. y u ask well ur funny and u just are ya hear lol. Now The Crack Bunny will come out as soon as I get around to typing the damn thing argh lol.  Newho sorry it wasn't mystique I mean how can she have sex I mean sure she can look like a guy but she still wouldn't have a dick lol.  Newho I'm glad u like kitty/rogue that makes me happy *grins*  see that smile : D lol now I expect u to review again damn it.  and if u dotn then well….uhm the crack bunny will bite u *turns to the crack bunny* wont u my muse muhahahahah "No I wont."  "What u wont"  "No I love her"  "Oh god mushy mushy yuck"  *Crack Bunny bites my finger* "Oww u bitch"  *Crack Bunny snickeres*  "Do you want crack still mister?"  "Yes mam I do"  "Then go bite ishandahalf or should I say Ania" *laughs evilly*  "yes mam I will for my crack I will."  *Crack bunny jumps through comp and bites ishandahalf then jumps back through and I give him crack*  MUAHAHAHAHAHA okay I might be stupid but I don't care hahaha well review again plzs : )

**Yumiko:** Okay here Remy and a cookie lol now no it wasn't Remy and it wasn't mystique now if u read the thing up there it tells you who it was and if u didn't then I advise u too hahahahaha lol sorry I'm stupid thanks for the review means a lot.  Like ur new story lol.

**Crystal: **Glad u like my story : ) it means a lot : ) no it wasn't mystique sorry bout that but she cant have sex with a girl without a dick (now don't go get all technically on me lol)  review again I say means a lot

**Calliann:** I'm sooo proud of you *wipes away a happy tear*  u made my day when u guessed it and now u know what  I mean when I told ya I wanted to tell you something lol hehehehe.  Well I'm glad u agree with me on rogue/kitty it made me happy too its so very kind of ya lol well review again means a lot too me : )

Yersi Fanel:  Thanks for the review glad u like my story : ) Caliente:  yes the time thing was confusing I know but see they have to leave to get stuff ya know if u didn't know already lol.  Well now u know who it is and if ya don't go back and look at the top lol.  And I must say u are one of my fav reviewers y well u just are maybe cus I like ur story's soo much lol.  Yes the whole me liking kietro thing is all ur fault.  I read making a connection and I got hooked on them lol.  And now im kinda obsessed with them lol.  So it'll be good once I make a sequel cus I can get some romance of them out ooo lalala lol thanks for ur review glad u like my story review again I say. : ) 

**Rogue Star1: **Oh you make me sooo happy for two reasons. 1. u are the first one and seems to be the only one that commented on Piotr and Tabby so thanks for that. : ) 2. u said I renewed ur faith in ROMY which just makes me ecstatic cus well it just does : D thanks soooo much for ur review it means a lot hope this is soon enough : )  review again I like ur complement : )

**The Untouchable Rogue:  **ooo one of my fav reviewers of course.  Y u ask well u just are damn it lol.  No it wasn't mystique cus that just don't make sense lol.  But now u know who it is and if u don't then go up and look : )  as u can see this was sad : ( and u'll just have to wait till next chap to see if Remy kills himself what a shame.  *laughs evilly*  : ) well thanks for ur review means a lot review again I say I say I say. Lol love ur story uhmm with angel and rogue dont remember what its called lol. : )

**Demon Eyes:  **Thanks for ur review : ) it means a lot : ) here have a cookie lol.  I must say I agree w/ya Remy is yum *starts to drool*  "Oops sorry John didn't mean to get that on ur hand"  *john grumbles*  "Chic just have to dig Remy"  hehehehe shut up im not stupid lol.  : )

**A/N:** wow that was the most reviewers I got in a whole chap thanks yall ur all my new best friends and now as promised Remy, and a cookie lol : )  I have soemthin to say about ppl maybe bad mouthing this chap but I cant think and I want to get it posted soooo bye bye


	7. Pain

OH WOW THIS IS MY 7TH CHAP AND I LOVE THE NUMBER 7 IF YA COULDN'T TELL LOL 7 ALL THE WAY : ) Wow writing another chap who would imagine well me of course oh I have to say Caliente is definitely my new best friend she's soo kind lol.  Okay now the chap that only Sarah-Crysala and me know MUHAHAHAHAHA hehehe.  On with the story **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHIGN TO DO WITH X-MEN EVO/ MARVEL  IT SUCKS DOESN'T IT BLOODY HELL ID BE RICH BY NOW LOL.  **

Telepathically convos oh fuck it to hell it'll probably not show neways argh lol

*Wonderful thoughts can be very depressing sad I know* not in accents

_sexy foreign languages wonder if there will be much hmmm_

**Chapter 7: Pain**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rogue was standing there in front of Remy's house.  She was trying to make up her mind.  Will she go in or will she not.  A part of her wanted to go bitch at him, and beat the living shit out of him.  The other part of her just wanted to go home and cry her eyes out.  Rogue slowly walked towards the house.  

She was by the front door still debating whether to go in.  Rogue reached her hand out and touched the knob.  She took in a deep breath *here goes nothing.*  Rogue turned the knob and walked in, she was expecting to see Remy there with the black haired lady.  She was shocked when she saw no one; it was completely dark except for the light form the kitchen. 

Rogue searched through John's memories and found what she was looking for.  She walked to a hallway that was filled with darkness.  *God Rogue what are you going to do when you get there anyways?*  She reached the door she was looking for and grabbed the door knob.  The light was on in the room.  *Okay Rogue pull your self together.*  Rogue inhaled deeply and started to shake.  *Pull your self together!  Why am I even going in there anyways?*  Rogue asked her self as she stood there.  *Your just going to tell him everything then leave.*  Rogue took another deep breath, and she slowly opened the door.  She walked in and saw Sabertooth knocked out, she turned her gaze and saw Remy.  His arms, his hands, were covered in his blood.  Rogue felt like she was going to throw up at the sight.

"Remy?"  Rogue said her voice shaky.

"Rogue?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Remy smiled as he looked at the knife.  *No more pain, no more torment, and no more thinking about her.*  He grabbed out the queen of hearts.  "I love yo' Rogue."  He kissed the card then put it on his lap.  Remy inhaled deeply.  He put the tip of the knife against his left wrist; he pushed it hard against his flesh, and dragged it slowly down his wrist.  His blood came immediately after the cut, and Remy felt the stingy sensation of pain.  He smiled again and looked at the card.  His blood was dripping onto it.  *Soon it will all be over* Remy took the knife in his left hand and unwrapped his bandages.   He put the knife it his punctured wound and then dragged the knife slowly down his wrist.  It stung and immediately started to bleed.  Remy looked at the knife it was covered in his deep red blood.  He was bleeding uncontrollably and he was happy, after all those months of pain, he was happy.  He was going to die, his smile grew and in his eye's you could see the fire he once lost.  He put the knife down on his lap.  Blood covered his arms, and he touched the cuts, covering his hands with blood, and bringing more pain.  Remy looked at his hands smiling with satisfaction.

"Remy?"

Remy quickly turned around with shock and saw Rogue he smiled again.  "Rogue?  So it's true _non_?"

"What's true?"  Rogue asked her tears releasing as they fell gently down her cheeks.

"That heaven is what yo' desire most."  Remy said with happy tears in his eyes.  "This is heaven ain't it?  Rogue hates me it has t' b' heaven."

Rogues heart ached, feeling as it did a month ago.  Rogue was so confused.  *How can he be so upset?*  Rogue ignored the whole thing with the black haired lady, and just focused on her love for the dieing Cajun.  "Yes this is heaven."  Rogue managed to say.  Rogue was trembling with pain, and fear.  Rogue took off her gloves and walked over to Remy.  She had to know if this was really happening, she couldn't believe it, so she touched his cuts with her hands.  His blood was cold.  Rogue started to shake, her tears fell faster down her face, her vision became blurry, and she let out a loud gasp for air.

Remy grabbed Rogue hands.  "It stings _mon amour_ (my love.)"  Remy looked at her with a smile.  "Why yo' cryin?  Yo' should b' happy, I know I am."

Rogue slowly sat herself down on the bed next to Remy.  "Ahm happy."  Rogue said lying.  She couldn't, she wouldn't let him know that he was still alive, that she loved him, that he was going to die, that she didn't hate him, and that there was no reason for him to be in so much pain.

"Good."  Remy laid back pulling Rogue with him.  "I love yo'."

Rogue felt the acid vomit rise in her throat, as she smelt the blood he was covered in, she forced her vomit down.  Her heart ached, her stomach turned, and the person she loved was dieing right in front of her, she felt horrible, but she managed a smile  "Ah love ya too."  Rogue said looking in Remy's eyes.

~~~~

Remy was extremely happy.  He couldn't hide it his smile was huge.  Every thing he wanted he had it at this exact moment.  He just wished that the pain he felt form his arms would leave.  Remy put his left hand against Rogue's face, bringing her down to kiss her.  He felt the warmth from her kiss.  How pleasant it was to him.  But it didn't last as he suddenly felt his life force be tugged away from him, and then darkness.

~~~~

Rogue saw Remy's smile, he reached up and grabbed her face.  Remy was bringing her in for a kiss.  Rogue's tears fell on Remy's face, their lips met and she felt the bitter coldness from them.  Then she felt her power take action, she felt Remy's life force, and memories in her head.  Rogue put her hands to his chest and pushed him away, he laid there unconscious.  Rogue fell to the ground, she looked at her hands that had Remy's blood on it, and she trembled.  She felt all the pain she had caused Remy, it was so much, it was unbearable.  She knew now that it wasn't him with the black haired lady, and she felt horrible *its all my fault that this happened.*  Remy's pain mixed with her own made it too much, she was going insane.  Rogue screamed with pain, her tears soaked her face, and she started to hyperventilate.  Rogue looked up at Remy he was laying there peacefully, she noticed the bloody knife and then she grabbed it.  

"Ahm so sorry Remy."  Rogue apologized through breaths of air, and sobs.  Rogue lifted the knife up to her wrist, as she felt the cold, bloody blade against her skin.

"Rogue."  It was Kitty's voice.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kitty, Piotr, and John were walking to John, and Piotr's house.

"How much further?"  Kitty asked annoyed.

"Not to much shiela calm down."  John said annoyed as well.

"Do you want a matching black eye?"  Kitty screamed at John with anger.

"No" John said as he looked at his shoes.

"Were almost.." Piotr was cut off as the group heard a scream.

"That's Rogue."  Kitty said with concern as she ran to the scream.

"That came from our house mate."  John said to Piotr as they ran after Kitty.

Kitty didn't wait for them she phased right into the house.  "Rogue."  Kitty yelled.

"Over here."  Piotr said as he ran in, turning to Remy's room.  

Kitty phased through them and opened the door.  "Rogue."  Kitty said with pain.

Rogue was kneeling there on the ground by Remy's bed holding a knife to her wrist.  Piotr, John, and Kitty just stood there by the door with shock.

Rogue looked at the knife, she then looked up at Kitty.  Rogue looked back at the knife and  dropped it.  Rogue then grabbed her head.  Rogue had a bright red color come up and surround her.  Then unexpectedly to the group she started to bang her head against the floor violently.

"Rogue," Kitty started to run to Rogue, but Piotr grabbed her. Kitty phase through him, and he grabbed her again.

Piotr turned Kitty around she had tears falling down her face.  "Kitty she might hurt you, you see that aurora covering her?"  Kitty nodded.  "That's Remy's power, she could hurt you!"

"But she's hurting herself."  Kitty screamed.  

Rogue was on the ground still hitting her head, and her tears falling.  She was in a trance of pain; she wouldn't stop the violent act she forced upon herself.

"Kitty go call the institute."  John said.  He had left, and was now back with bandages.  "Remy finally did what he wanted to do." 

Kitty looked at Remy, she felt like throwing up, blood made her stomach uneasy.  "Where's your phone?"  She said immediately.

"In the kitchen."  Piotr responded.

Kitty ran to the phone and dialed the institutes phone number.

"Hello Xavier speaking."

"P-p-professor you have t-t-to come quick."

"Kitty calm down what is it."

Kitty took in a deep breath and said calming herself.  "Remy, you know Gambit, well he cut his wrist, and Rogue keeps on hitting her head on the ground.  You have to come quick."  

"Where are you Kitty?"

"I don't know some where on 12th street.  It's a white house with a black trim, and there's a weird looking tree in the front."

"Alright Kitty were coming."

Kitty dropped the phone, not bothering to hang it up, and ran back to Remy's room.  John had walked around Rogue who was still violently hitting her head.  John's hands were covered in blood as he was wrapping Remy's arms in bandages.  "Piotr, where's Piotr?"

"He went outside to wait for the X-Men."  John replied.

Kitty walked up to Rogue making sure she wasn't to close.  "Rogue stop it."

Rogue didn't respond, you could hear her sobs, and the loud smack's of her head hitting the ground.

"Rogue he's not dead yet, and the professor is coming, he's going to help him."

"NO" Rogue screamed with pain.  "Ah just want tah die."

"NO!"  Kitty screamed scolding.  "You can't just leave me here."  Kitty said, her words were shaky as her tears drenched her face.  Kitty's vision became blurry she could only see a red tint.  "Remy is going to be okay and then every one will be happy."  Kitty said closing her eyes to clear her vision.

Rogue stopped, her face inches from the ground.  "His pain, his torment, it's in mah head an' ah can't get it out.  It hurts."  Rogue went limp as she fell forward to the ground unconscious. 

Kitty quickly went to Rogue side and turned her over.  There was blood gushing from her head, and Rogues face was wet with tears.  Kitty could feel the acid vomit rise in her throat.  She grabbed her mouth and tried to swallow, but couldn't.   Kitty quickly turned around and puked.  She breathed in heavily her left hand firmly on the ground, as she wiped her mouth with her right arm.

John was now standing in front of Kitty, struggling to hold Remy.  "You going to be okay?"

Kitty looked up at John holding the lifeless Cajun.  Sadness, and concern was written all over John's face.  "Yeah, is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know, you think your professor will let us come."

"Yeah."  Kitty looked back at Rogue, Rogue still looked sad and tormented as she laid their unconscious.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Wow how sad, I think I'm going to go eat a cookie now.  LOL well this chap is short but there is a second part to it that was suppose to be part of this but I didn't think it fitted so I made it a different chap that will be short too.  It will also have ur guy's review comments ight bye, bye.

~Lisa/Rogue77~  

**okay im going to suggest some stroys to read.**

Making a Connection by Caliente and the sequel to this story

The Flirt, and The Rogue by Caliente and the sequel

Unnatural alliance by The Untouchable Rogue

What Some Will Go To by The Untouchable Rogue

All of Thunderfox 150, stories their funny 150 is part of her name lol

Tears of a Phoenix by The Last Ronin

Beck2 stories there funny 

My Life As A Dream by Tokyobabe2040

The Eye of Polyphemus by Terminatrix T-X

Fear This Child by CrystalKeeper

Wandering Souls by Calliann

A New Start by GambitsRogue it's a cute lil story lol

The Fifth Acolyte by Sarah-Crysala 

Freak On A Leash by Yumiko

The Choice by Trapped in Icy Flame

Wow there is way to many to list sooo if u want to know look at my fav authors and fav stories yuppers bye bye

Once again

~Lisa/Rogue77~


	8. Sadness Replaced With Anger

Okay here's the rest to chap pain that I thought just didn't fit.  **No ppl X-Men Evo/Marvle does not belong to me sad I know.**

Telepathically conversations there will actually be a little bit I think

*Thoughts* wont be in accents

"Uhmm how can u say speak"

_How do you say sexy foreign languages : )_

**Chapter 8: Sadness, Replaced With Anger**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Xavier hung up the phone with Kitty, and went straight to Cerebro.  Xavier picked up on Piotr's, and Kitty's mutant signature.  Xavier then mentally contacted Logan, and Ororo.  Logan, Ororo get the two X-Van's immediately, and wait for me at the drive way.  Xavier then wheeled out down to the drive way where the X-Van's were, when he got there he contacted Kurt, Amara, and Tabitha.  Amara, Kurt, and Tabitha come to the drive way at once!  When he picked up on Piotr's mutant signature he found out that Tabitha and him were going out, and that he was sad.  He figured he'd have her come along to comfort him, and saying she was over with Amara.  He also had Amara come, because Tabitha wouldn't go without her.  And Kurt, well Kurt was Rogue's brother even if it wasn't blood related. 

~~~~

Kurt, Amara, and Tabitha were watching a movie when they got the mental note from The Professor.  Kurt grabbed Amara, and Tabitha and teleported them to the driveway.

"What is it professor?"  Amara asked

"Get in the X-van I'll explain on the way there."

Every one did what they were told.  Logan was in the drivers seat, and next to him was Xavier.  When everyone was inside Logan sped off to the coordinates Xavier gave him, and the students grabbed the ""OH SHIT"" handles.

"What is this all about."  Tabitha asked.

"Rogue, and Kitty are at the Acolytes house."

"Vhat?"  Kurt spoke up.  "Are zhey hurt?"

"Just listen please.  From what Kitty told me Rogue is slamming her head on the ground, and Gambit has cut his wrist, in attempt of suicide."

The students all were shocked.  Kurt eyes started to weld with tears, but he wouldn't let them show.  Amara was concerned about them, and started to cry a little bit.  Tabitha was shocked she didn't cry but she was sad.

"What happened?"  Amara asked.

"I'm not quite sure."

"I think I know what happened to Remy."  Tabitha said.

"You do?" Kurt said with shock.

"Well not completely.  But from what I know he's in love with Rogue, and she broke his heart."

 "How do you know this?" Logan asked.

"Oh well umm.."

"She's going out with Piotr."  Amara answered Logan's question.

"Right, that is why I have asked her to come, so she can comfort him."  Xavier spoke.

Logan slammed on the breaks they had reached the house.  He got out of the car and ran into the house.

"Piotr are you okay."  Tabitha said as she ran to hug her boyfriend.

"Yeah I'm fine."  Piotr said returning the hug.  "How are we all going to fit in there?"  Piotr pointed to the X-Van.

To answer his question another van came, driven by Ororo.

Xavier wheeled over to the couple.  "Remy, Rogue, Kitty, and Kurt will ride with Logan.  The rest of us will ride with Storm. Dr. McCoy is waiting with blood transfusions, and IV's in the med lab."

Piotr simply nodded.

****

Logan followed the smell of blood he opened the door and saw John caring Remy.  He walked in and saw Kitty, and Rogue.  "Half Pint?"

"Logan."  Kitty said as she got up and hugged him.

"How's stripe's doing?"  Logan said looking at Rogue.

"She knocked herself out she's been that way for a minute I guess."  Kitty said letting go of Logan.

Logan nodded and picked up Rogue, Kitty followed quickly behind.

****

"Where should I put him?"  John asked as he struggled to hold Remy.  Piotr came over and grabbed Remy from John.  He then walked to the X-Van and gently put him down.

"Are you okay John?"  Amara asked.

John smiled at her "I've been better."

"Vhere's my _Schwester_?"  Kurt yelled at John.

"She's right here elf."  Logan said as he held a limp Rogue in his arms.  Logan walked to the van and placed her down inside, Kurt let a single tear fall down his face when he saw Rogue's limp body.

"Kurt."  Kitty said as she ran and hugged Kurt.

"It's okay Keety."  Kurt noticed the tears still falling from Kitty's face.  He hugged her back and let her cry on his shoulder.  Kurt then teleported them both into the van.  Logan was already in the drivers seat, and he sped off.

"Is it okay if we stay at the mansion for a while?"  John asked.

"Of course it is child."  Ororo spoke.

"But wont Magneto be pissed?"  Tabitha asked.

"He's gone on a business trip he won't be back for two weeks, and besides he told us to get Remy better."  Piotr said as they all walked to the X-Van.

"Where's Sabertooth?"  John asked.

"Didn't you see him?"

"No."

"He's knocked out in Remy's room."

Xavier put his hands to his head.  "I'm going to make it so he doesn't come looking for you guy's.  From what he will know Remy got better, and you guys are on a vacation."

The Acolyte boys nodded.

****

"Kurt, teleport Gambit to the med lab, Hank's waiting up there."  Logan said as he got out of the car.

"Okay."  Kurt grabbed Remy and teleported him to the med lab.  Logan picked up Rogue and ran to the med lab with Kitty following.  They were half way up the stairs when Kurt grabbed them and teleported back to the med lab.

~~~~

Hank heard the familiar bamf noise from Kurt's teleportation.  "Put her on the bed Logan."  Hank said as he was putting an IV in Remy's arm, and a blood transfusion as well.

Logan did as he was told.

"I'm sorry but you all are going to have to leave.  I will tell you when you can come back."

Logan growled but left, Kitty cried and ran to her room, Kurt gave hank a glare and ported to Kitty's room to comfort her.

Hank went back to his job, he cleaned Remy's wounds, and bandaged them up.  He then went to Rogue cleaned the wound on her head, and wrapped it in a bandage, put an IV in her arm, and left to go talk to The Professor about what to do with her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was Tuesday at 2:40 in the afternoon.  Remy opened his eyes, and quickly shut them from the pain of the light.  He slowly opened them back up getting use to the light, and looked around he was in a hospital bed as far as he knew.

"Your awake." John screamed as he squeezed his friend.

"You're choking him John."  Piotr said, John let go of Remy and Piotr then hugged him.  "How are you feeling?"

"Miserable."  Remy responded rudely as he looked away from the two.  "Why is Remy alive?" 

"Well if Rogue saw you dead she wouldn't be happy."  John said as a huge smile crept on his face.

"What do yo' mean?"  Remy snapped.  "Rogue hate's me."  Remy said sadly, as he looked at the bandages around his wrists.

Kitty then ran into the room dropping her backpack.  "Oh hi Remy like I'm glad your awake."  She then ran to the bed that was next to his and sat in a chair next to it.

Remy turned his head and saw Rogue, she had an IV in her, and a bandage covered her head.  Remy shot up "what happened to her?"

Piotr looked at Kitty, she was telling Rogue what happened to her today something about Pietro.  It was what Kitty had been doing since Friday.  Kitty missed her friend so much, and Hank told her she could probably hear her, so Kitty would tell Rogue about her day after school, and then before she went to sleep.  Piotr sighed "well…"

~~~~

Piotr had told Remy the whole story, and Remy felt sick.  "Will yo' please leave Remy."

"Sure will come back in a bit."  Piotr said as he grabbed John, and they walked out.

"But…." John was upset he didn't want to leave.

After about five minutes, Kitty finished talking to Rogue.  "I miss you hope you wake up soon."  She got up and grabbed her stuff.  "Bye Remy."  She then left the room.

Remy was there sitting in the hospital bed by himself feeling like shit, after what Piotr, and John told him.  *No wonder why she hated me, I'd hate me too if I saw that.*

Xavier wheeled in.  "Remy I take it you know everything now."

"_Oui_, but how did yo' know about that black haired lady?"  

"Well I was trying to figure out away to wake Rogue up.  So I went into her head, and well two things keep on repeating itself."

"Which are?"

"I'm getting there, the part when her heart broke, the whole thing with you, and the black haired lady."

"But it wasn't Remy."

"I know!  And the part where she saw you bleeding.  Her mind is filed with pain."

"Is she in a coma?"

"Yes, do you know who the imposter was?"

"Remy got's a pretty good idea.  But I'm confused."

"About what?"  Xavier asked raising an eyebrow.

"What Remy thought was heaven wasn't, and Rogue was wearing a dark lipstick.  But her powers worked, and when she was wearing lipstick befo' it didn't."

"Ah yes.  Well Remy, Rogue can touch you, but only when you have moved around a lot, because you make a Kinetic force field around yourself.  You being depressed, and not moving made that force field become weaker.  Fade away."

"Ooookay."

"Yes, well I would give you a better explanation, but I think that will do.  I will leave you to your thoughts now, good bye." 

"When can Remy leave?"

"Well your wounds are healed, so once Hank checks you, you can probably leave."  Xavier then turned and left.__

Remy sighed and turned to look at Rogue.  "_Cher_ soon everything will b' fine."  Remy then grew angry and he grabbed the bed sheets, and it turned a bright red color.  "Morf is going t' b' sorry he did this."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

DUN DUN DUN another cliffhanger MUH HAHAHAHAHA. WOW cliffhangers are fun lol. Okay sorry if anyone's OOC just the way I wanted it to be if they are.  Wow next chap will be Morf getting his ass kicked…I think MUH HAHAHAHAHA wow I have no clue how im going to write that argh.  I think there's only going to be two more chaps and the story will be finished yeah me. : ) well adios ya'll come back now ya hear.  **OH SORRY FOR THE TITLE I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING BETTER.**  And I'm sorry if this is confusing I looked over it so many tiems and this is how it ends.  On to the reviewers

**LaLa:** Thanks for reviewing: )  you do need to read the rest, and of course you need to review again bye bye.  Oh here have a cookie : )

**Weeble Wobble Chic:**  Now don't hurt Remy ya hear?  LOL.  Yes well now that I know this I will try harder to update faster….don't think it'll happen.  Here have a cookie : ) Keep reviewing, cus we all know you want more time with Remy hahahaha.  Oh one more thing where did u rent the old x-men tv show?

**Thunderfox 150:** oh your nice too. LOL I CANT BELIEVE you weren't planning to do another animal cracker.  But now my coning ways will make you write another one yes im so happy u have no idea lol.  U know what I have weird dreams too, im actually going to list tso down there I wonder if anyone is going to read it…well I am lol.  Oh by the way I added u to msn if ya didn't know already just my e-mail is nothing to do with hotmail yuppers. LOL…..Well glad you like my story yeah.  I like your stories which im sure you already know lol.  Newho I think that's it for me here have a cookie and a Remy lol : )

**Sweet-Chick3:**  yes death threats arnt cool…but I haven't really gotten any yeah lol.  Well as you already know Remy attempted suicide and there wont be anymore I thin this story is going to be happy from here on. Yeah lol.  Well I'm glad you love my story it makes me happy : ) thanks for the review and review again missy.  Here have a cookie : )

**Caliente: **Maybe the damn thing will show up this time argh. LOL yes well as you already know what happened earlier.  And I must say ur sooo nice which I think you already know lol.  Well I hope you get around to writing you story soon I miss them lol.  But I know the reason y, so ya…. Newho thanks for reviewing hahahaha mores suspense but at least ur not dieing right?  I hope not that would be sad tear *wipes away a tear* glad you like my story, thanks for reviewing and do it again.  Here have a cookie.

**Samm16:** Oh im sorry I almost made you cry.  And not to be mean but that made me feel special.  Yeah.  Newho glad you like my story and glad you think its so damn good lol.  So I say I say review again.  Here have a cookie : )

**Sarah-Crysala: **well as you already know Remy did hurt himself, and so did Rogue sad aint it. going crazy like that creepy.  I'm glad you feel special lol.  At least now I know the spacing crap muh hahahaha I'm not stupid really.  Oh and if u ever end up watching the old X-Men show it might have morph in there.  He pretty much like mystique, but looks normal and is a guy lol.  Bye bye here have a cookie.  : )

**Ishandahalf: **I'm sorry but there really is only one Crack Bunny, you see when the Crack Bunny bites some one it infest that person with Crack.  So yes you really were just on crack and thought you had an army of crack bunnies.  LOL but not to be worry cus once my story is up…god this is going to take forever I have other stories I want to get out too.  You will be immune to all drugs muh hahahahha…yeah-well ull se what I mean lol.  Yes I personally like the whole part with Kitty getting all pissed.  It was good yes yes.  Well im glad you like my story thanks for the review it made me smile.  Oh and the crack bunny wants to say something "I'm sorry I-I-I just wanted my Crack."  *The Crack Bunny runs off.*  yes well that is all here have a cookie : )  oh and im sorry the sadness is getting to you, maybe you should read Rogue and Remy's Experince wich is by me of course and Element by me of course.  There is a funny scene in Element…in my oppion lol.

**Calliann:**  yes well you guessed it yeah for you.  *looks at a crowd of ppl who start doing the wave* lol.  Yes well I left ya hanging again MUH HAHAHAHA its just so much fun lol.  Well I'm glad you like my story.  Thanks for the review, review again plzs lol here have a cookie : )

**Yumiko:**  yes and I guess ill just tell you the reason y.  its because he cant get none, so that's y lol.  Thanks for reviewing means a lot and I'm glad you like my story yeah.  Here have a cookie : )

**The Untouchable Rogue:**  first off I must say I was very disappointed when I saw you were going to start a sequel and here's y, because there wasn't a new chap it was just and A/N now that makes me angry argh. Lol newho as you can see Remy just attempted suicide yeah lol.  Now John wont be evil anymore yeah.  Im very glad you like my story, and I hope u review again which I'm sure u will : )  here have a  cookie : )

**Athena:** sorry bout the whole leaving you like that thing but again I leave u once more MUH HAHAHAHA….. thanks fro reviewing review again : ) here have a cookie.

**GambitsRogue:** yes eventually they will be happy. : ) thanks for reading A Rogue and Remy's Experience.  Just so ya know I probably wont be updating that cus iv only gotten 2 reviews and when I don't get a lot of review I don't write anymore I lose inspiration…so yeah.  But I'm glad you like both my stories it makes me happy.  So thanks for the review and review again.  here have a cookie : ) oh maybe you should read Element PLZS : ) lol okay bye

~~~~~~~~~~End of Reviews~~~~~~~~~~

**You might not to read just a dream I want to share:**  okay so I had this weird dream about how Cajun Spice was going to be.  For some reason Rogue was called Elizabeth, and Remy was calling himself David.  So Rogue is getting attack by the BoM because she killed Mystique or whatever.  She gets like trapped in this red goo which paralyses and shocks her.  Remy or "David" comes around and removes the goo and kicks the BoM's ass.  Then Remy is trying to remove Rogues shirt for who knows y.  Rogue runs off and is on a cliff she jumps off of it into like a lake or river or ocean.  She is in the water in a dive form when Remy dives in then instantly there at the institute Kitty's there all soaked and Remy did CPR it was weird lol.  And one more thing I had a dream about Kitty bitcing and she started to cuss but the cussing was blocked with beeps I wake up and I'm thinking that's funny and then I realize its my alarm clock lol. Okay that's it 

**A/N Another Story:**  suspect a story called The Blue Phoenix by me it is about Rogue it is completely A/U but you guys might like it yeah I don't think it'll be to depressing lol OMG  I got glasses today yuck lol bye bye


	9. Revenge is Sweet

Okay this one is where Remy gets his revenge MUH HAHAHAHA sorry if its shitty. Argh.  Every one knows what u get when u review right?  If u don't please refer to the first chap : ) *gives cookies to everyone*  Okay this chap is dedicated to two people. 

1) Sarah-Crysala who kept on bothering me, and bothering me to update.  Trust me it's a pain.  Well looky I finally have arnt u proud : ).  I am going to start bothering u with ur storys MUH HAHAHAHA… ^o^ ^O^ ^0^ hehehehe……

2) Trapped In Icy flame for also bothering me, and for trying to help with my writers block lol thank ya.

**I DO NOT OWN X-MEN EVO/MARVEL WHICH IS VERY SAD BUT AT LEAST I KNOW THAT I DON'T….**

**ATTENTION!!!!: **If any of you read Sarah-Crysala's storys she says "She is very sorry but ff.net wont let her update for certin reasons.  So she'll update as soon as she can and that shes bummed" lol 

**Important Authors Note: Chaps for stories will take long to update cus I have other ones I must write too sooo sorry bout that.  Also sorry this was soo late.  School sucks and I had writers block : )**

Telepathically convos

*Wonderful Dunderful thoughts*

"Uhmm do you know how to speak??"

_sexy foreign languages meow_

**Reviewers stay tuned after the show for comments on ur reviews : )**

**Chapter 9: Revenge Is Sweet**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Mr. LeBeau will you please stop that."  A Blue fuzzy man, that looked like a beast said.

Remy looked at his bed noticing that he charged his blankets.  He quickly made it disappear, and let go of the blankets he had clenched in his hands.

"Thank you, I'm Doctor Hank McCoy."  Hank said to Remy as he looked at his chart.

"Remy knows."  Remy said still upset.

"Yes well let me look at your wrist."  Hank said as Remy put out his arm.  Hank took off the bandages and looked at them.  "hmmmm"

"What?"

"Oh nothing it looks like you wont even have a scar."  Hank then took Remy's bandages and threw them away. 

"Can Remy go now?"

"Yes you can, but do you think you should talk about some things to a consoler?"

"_Non_ Remy b' fine now."

"Alright well…" Kitty walked in interrupting Hank.

"Hi Remy, I like brought you some cookies to eat."  Kitty said smiling and cheery although she was not cheery, and the smile was just a mask.  "They're home made."

"They are quite good."  Hank said as he cleaned up some things.

Remy eyed the food suspiciously.  He took a cookie, and sniffed it; he then took a bite out of it.  They were very chewy but they were actually good, amazingly good "_remercie_."

Kitty smiled and put the plate down.  For some reason when she was sad she actually cooked well, there was the chocolate cake that was on the dry side but very good, the pasta that's noodles weren't cooked all the way but it was still good, and now the cookies that were on the chewy side but very good.

"Kitty will you please show Remy to where John, and Piotr are they would like to see him."

"Like sure thing, follow me.  But first I think you should get some clothes on."  Kitty said as she looked at Remy wearing only a hospital outfit.

"There is some clothes in that closet, you can go into that bathroom over there and change."  Hank said to Remy as he typed something on his computer.

*******

John, Piotr, and Tabitha were sitting in the living room watching TV.  John was sitting in the middle of the couch, while he flicked his lighter on and off, and Piotr and Tabitha sat on the love seat next to the couch.  

"So is he doing okay?"  Tabitha asked John and Piotr.

"He's doing fine."  Piotr said as he grabbed a cookie, from the plate of cookies on the coffee table.

"The mates goin to be just fine.  Especially when his sheila wakes up… if she wakes up."

"She'll wake up it'll just take a while."  Tabitha told John as she laid her head on Piotr's shoulder. 

Piotr smiled down at his girlfriend although she didn't see him.  He then laid his head on Tabitha's head.

"John we just have to be patient."  Piotr said as he put the cookie down losing his interest.

Kitty walked in followed by Remy she smiled at everyone and took a seat to the left of John.

"Don't like burn the house down."  Kitty said to John.  John looked at his lighter and stopped flicking it.

Remy looked at the couple, feeling a terrible ach in his heart.  He let out a silent sigh, that no one heard and sat to the right of John.

"So mate, how's the sheila?"  John asked Remy.

Remy sighed this time louder, "Remy don' know."

Kitty hit John on the arm.  "You idiot, weren't you like just there."

"Ow I'm tired of you always hitting me."  John yelled as he rubbed his arm.  "I feel bad for whoever ends up with you."  John then reached for a cookie to eat while Kitty glared at him.

"You jerk."  Kitty grabbed the cookie that John was about to put in his mouth and through it at his head.  She then walked angrily to her room.

"I'll be back."  Tabitha said as she got up and grabbed the plate of cookies to bring to Kitty's room.

"What was that all about?"  John asked with confusion.

Remy let out a short laugh.  "_Mon ami_ y' just don understand _femmes._"

This shocked both Piotr and John, but it made them happy.  "If you don't mind me asking, how are you?"  Piotr asked this question.

Remy was silent, he realized that Piotr, and John did care about him.  In a way they were like brothers, but it didn't matter.  *How is Remy?  Well filled with anger, and sadness I guess that sums it up.*  Remy laughed to himself.  "Remy b' better now."

"So your not going to try any of that funny stuff anymore right?"  John asked calmly as he started to flick his lighter on and off again.

"_Non_ Remy wont do that stuff anymore."

"Really?"  John said as he put his lighter in his pocket.

"_Oui_" Remy said looking at John curiously.

"We're very glad."  Piotr said as he got up and hugged Remy.

"We sure are mate."  John said as he threw his arms around them squeezing them both.

Tabitha walked in and cleared her throat.  "Badger says there's a danger room session in three.  So if any of you boys want to come, then get your ass down there."  Tabitha then smiled and left to the danger room.

"To imagine you're with that crazed sheila."  John said to Piotr.

Piotr gave John a glare then turned to look at Remy.  "Will see you in a bit."

"Remy's comin with."  Remy got up and looked at his confused friends.  "What Remy ain't broken."  Remy grabbed one of the cookies and left but not before he through the charged cookie at his friends.

"Holy shit mate, what you tryin to do kill us?"  John yelled as Remy walked away.  

The thing was Remy had to get his anger out some how.  Since Remy heard about ""him"" and some other girl hurting Rogue enough to hate him.  He had to get his revenge.  He was going to, no matter what happened his was going to find Morph and kill him! 

*******

Remy, John, Piotr, Kitty, Kurt, Jean, Scott, and the rest of the X-Men were in the danger room.

"What are you doing here shouldn't you be resting?"  Jean said to Remy.

"B'fo; yo' all start patronizing Remy.  Let him tell yo' he's all betta so don' ask stupid questions."  Remy yelled with anger.

"Who do you think you are yelling at her?"  Scott said as he got up in Remy's face.

"Remy wasn't yellin at her he was yellin at all of yo'."  Remy said as his hands started to turn a faint red color.

"Remy don't piss off Scott.  He thinks were trying to get information for Magneto still."  Piotr said as he started to pull Remy away.

"Bloody hell mate he'll always think that.  I say the sooner we leave this place the better."

"We ain't leavin till Rogue wakes up."  Remy snapped at John.

"Or until Magneto comes back."  Piotr said to both of them.

"You…"

Scott control yourself.  Xavier said from the control room.

"Alright kids let's start."  Logan growled as he looked at the control room.

*******

It had been three days since Remy woke up, and out of the three acolyte boys, Piotr was doing the best at the institute.  Piotr liked it there and he actually fitted in quite well, not to mention Tabitha was staying there with him.  John hated it there though, the only thing he liked was burning things when he got the chance, and Amara, although the two mutants had no clue about the others feelings.  As for Remy, he liked it there, besides Scott, and Logan who were always on his case.  Logan and him got a long sometimes as they talked about motorcycles, but when it came to Rogue, they fought as Logan's overly protected father side took action.  And Scott well they just didn't get along.

Remy hung up the phone and he started to walk towards the med lab.  It had been three days since he had been searching for Morph, and he finally found out where he was working.  It had been three days, and Rogue was still out cold.  It had been three days, and Remy's anger was growing, and growing inside of him.

Remy walked into the med lab and stood next to the bed Rogue was laying on, he looked at a chair that had a curled up Kitty in it.  The professor thought Rogue might wake up soon, and Kitty wanted to be the first one to greet her.  Remy sighed and he looked down on Rogue.  The bandage on her head was gone, and he started to play with her white hair.  He stood there in silence for a while expecting that she would wake up.  He sighed again.

"Remy's gots t' go fo' a while, but he'll b' back."  He bent down and kissed her on the forehead.  "Yo' betta b' awake when Remy gets back."

Remy quickly left, and entered the garage he grabbed one of Logan's bike's hotwired it, and drove off to Tu Tu's Diner.

*******

"Mark when you get done with the dishes go take out the trash."  A potbelly man wearing a white dirty shirt said.

"Alright boss."  Mark, a black haired, pale complexion, brown-eyed 22 years old replied.  He was wearing light blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a white dirty apron.

"Hey Mark knock, knock."  Said a blonde blue-eyed teenager, wearing the same thing as morph.

"Who's there?"

"Billy Blue."

"Billy Blue who?"

"Billy Blue Michael Jackson."

Mark started to laugh, a laugh that sounded quite crazy.  "Hardy har har, where did you get that one David?"

"Uhmmm some website, I told this one person it and they didn't get it."

"Ha well I have to go take out the trash now be back."

"Ha you have to do the filthy work."  David said laughing.

"Shut up!" Mark snapped.

Mark walked out of Tu Tu's Dinner into the alleyway he walked to the big trashcan, and threw the trash in.

"_Bonjur_ Morph" a Cajun voice said.

Mark quickly turned around in shock.  "Remy!"

~~~~~~~

Remy was in the back of the dinner.  Leaning against a wall waiting for Morph to walk out.  He started to shuffle his cards.

"Don' let him know how angry yo' really are, play it cool, then jus' let it all out."  Remy said to himself.  He was thinking of how he was going to do this he could either just kill him, or toy with him.  But he decided he was going to toy with him.  It would be a lot funnier for him.  

A Door opened up and out came Morph.

*You are going to pay.*  "_Bonjur_ Morph."  Remy said in his calmest voice.

Morph turned around quickly. "Remy!"

"_Oui_" Remy said still shuffling his cards.

"Wow Remy long time no see."  Morph said as he walked up to his old friend.

"So what have yo' been up t' lately?' Remy said as he continued to shuffle his cards.

"Oh not much actually, just been working here."

"Been getting any ladies?"  Remy said as he put the cards together and grabbed one twirling it in his fingers.

Morph smiled filled with self confident, and cockiness.  "Yeah I guess you could say that."

Remy covered his anger with a smirk.  "So any of these _dames_(ladies) good lookin?" Remy said still playing with the card in his finger.

Morph's huge grin became even bigger, not aware of how angry the Cajun was.  "Yes actually there was this really hot black haired, green eyed girl.  She had a nice body that's for sure."

"_Remercie_ yo' jus' conformed my guess."

"What guess?" Morph asked confused.

Remy didn't respond the card in his hand changed to a bright red, and Remy smirked.  He threw the card at Morph who quickly dogged it as it blew up.

"What the fuck was that for?"  Morph said getting up pissed.

"Are yo' really that stupid?"

"Yes I suppose I am, so what's the meaning of this."

Remy jumped at Morph, wrapping his left hand around his throat and pushing him against a wall.  "Yo' _mon ami_ shouldn't b' goin around in others bodies."  Remy snarled.

"W-what do y-you mean?"  Morph said as he struggled to breath.

Remy grip tightened around his neck.  "Don' play stupid!" Remy screamed.  "Yo' changed yo'self t' look like Remy."

"Whats the big deal." Morph said as he kneed Remy in the gut.  Making Remy let go of Morphs neck.  "You are just a big player, who has good looks so women instantly melt in your hands.  Your nothing but a play boy who teases with women's heart."  Morph yelled rubbing his neck.

Remy was holding his gut, breathing in deeply.  "Thang is Morph Remy's changed.  And yo' jus' happened t' hurt someone dear t' Remy."  Remy then took out his bow staff extending it to its full length.  "And now yo' gonna pay."

Remy shoved the end of his staff into Morphs gut, making Morph slam into the wall again.  Surprisingly Morph started to laugh like a maniac, and Remy filled with anger was getting angrier at his actions.

"What's so funny?  The fact yo'r gonna die?" Remy hissed as he dug the staff deeper into Morphs gut.

Morph bit his lip.  "No not that at all, because I wont."  Morph then kicked Remy in the groin, and punched Remy in the eye.  He grabbed a mettle pole that was around there and started twirling it.  "Okay Remy lets see who'll really die."  Morph snickered at his statement.

Remy got up the pain he felt from Morphs low blow still aching.  "That was a low blow _mon ami_."  Remy spat as he stood up straight getting in a fighting stance.

"I couldn't let you very well kill me without a fair fight now."  Morph smirked he brought the pole down on Remy who blocked it with his staff.  

Remy kicked Morph in the side, and then brought his staff down on Morphs shoulder.  Morph screamed with pain, and hit Remy in the side with his pole.  With his staff Remy hit Morph in the side of the mouth blood came out of Morphs mouth, and down his nose.  Remy had broken Morphs nose and probably his jaw as well.  With the pole he had Morph slammed it into Remy gut then hit Remy on the side of his legs.  Remy went limp, and fell to the ground.

"See Remy I've gotten a lot better."  Morph snickered.

Morph raised the pole ready to strike Remy in the head.  Remy quickly kicked Morph in the legs, tripping him.  Morph fell to the ground, as Remy stood up stepping on Morphs hand that clutched the metal pole.  Morph let go of it, and Remy quickly kicked it a way.  He then put his staff next to Morphs throat.

"But not good enough Morph."  Remy said Morphs name as if it was venom.

Morph laughed again like a maniac, he grabbed Remy's staff, and pushed it towards him, as he stood up.  Now they were both holding the staff as if they were playing tug aware.  Morph let go of the staff causing Remy to stumble backwards.  Morph quickly kicked him in the face, as Remy dropped his staff.  Morph then tripped Remy, causing him to fall on his back.  Morph lunged at him and started to punch him as if he was his own punching bag.

Remy was getting angrier and angrier, last time he saw Morph he was a pathetic loser who couldn't fight if his life depended on it.  And now Remy was lying there getting the shit beat out of him.  Remy was pissed he grabbed Morphs shirt and started to charge it, as he was pumped with adrenalin.

"Mroph yo' fucking move and you blow up." 

He then got up and shoved Morph into the wall.  Remy's hand turned to a bright red color he touched one of Morphs cheeks, and part of his skin turned a color Remy removed his hand and the little piece of his skin exploded, and Morph screamed.  Remy smirked "Did that hurt?"

"To bad you can only beat me by using your powers."

"Is that a challenge?"  Remy hissed.

"Yes it is."  Morph screamed.

Remy touched Morphs other cheek, and part of his skin blew up blood gushing from it, he then threw Morph into a different wall.  

Morph got up glaring at Remy he took out a knife he had in his boot and ran towards him.  He kicked Remy in the arm, and tried to stab him repeatedly.

Remy was quickly dodging each swipe of Morphs knife.  Remy then socked him in his broken nose. Causing Morph to get very angry, he quickly stabbed Remy. 

Remy tried to doge the knife but it ended up piercing into his side.

"See Remy you lose, and I win."  Morph hissed as he took the knife out of Remy's side. Morph clutched the knife in his hand, and smiled.

Remy held his side that was now bleeding.  Remy though was still pumped with his adrenalin of anger and grabbed Morphs hand that held the knife.  He twisted it breaking Morphs arm.  Morph let go of the knife and Remy quickly grabbed it.  He took it and shoved it in his gut.

"Think twice befo' yo' mess with me."  Remy hissed in Morphs ear.  He then pushed the knife deeper into his gut.

Morph just gasped with pain, and fear he thought he had won but he had lost.

Remy dropped Morph on the ground the knife still embedded in Morphs gut.  Remy turned to Logan's bike, his hands covered in Morphs blood, his face was bruised, and blood dripping from the cuts on his face.  He clutched his side realizing the pain that came from it.  He got on Logan's bike and drove to a hotel to clean up before returning to the Institute, he didn't want Logan to smell the blood of Morph or his sent.

*******

John walked into Remy's room to see Remy wasn't there.  *I wonder where he's off to.*

"_Mon ami_ what are yo' doin?"

"Nothing I just….what happened to your face?"  John screamed when he saw Remy's face.

"Nothin" Remy snapped.

"You're a fuckin liar mate.  What happened?"  John demanded.

"Remy got into a fight okay."  Remy said angrily.

"Damn mate that's all you had to say.  Bloody hell your bleeding."

Remy looked down at his side the towel he took from the hotel had moved and now his blood was seeping through his shirt.  "Remy got stabbed."

"Come on lets go to the med lab."

"_Oh dieu_ not again."

"Sorry mate but you have to."  John said as he pushed Remy to the med lab.  "And you know there going to want an explanation."

"And Logan's goin to kill Remy."

"Why"

"His bike got stolen."  Remy lied, he actually just dumped it somewhere just incase the sent of Morph got on it.

"Oh Mate you going to be a whole world of hell." John said as he started to laugh.

Remy just growled as they walked to the med lab.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

okay I din't put a translation for remercie or whatever cus its ovious it means thank you jezz alo oh dieu if u didn't guess meand oh god.  And uhmm hmm well some should be ovious like mon ami means friend but ya… newho arnt u all proud I update… come on tell me that you are… plzs lol well rember that chaps will be late also  I AM SO VERY SORRY IF THIS CHAP SUCKS  it took me forever to just write it I suck at action *growls* but at least I update soo yeah. Okay next chap will be Kitty, Kurt, and Remy dealing with Rogue beign unconscious I think okay peace yall and review :D

One More thing uhmm see lognas not suppose to know about Remy killing Morph okay sooo pretend that what I wrote was true okay….

**sweet-chick3:** lol sorry if this chap is shity and ya it took longer and theres only one chap hehehe. Thanks for reviewing heheh and I hope morph paid enough :D bye bye review again I do say

**Samm16:** hehehe thanks for the review yes I liked the bit of heaven and I don't know the term ur looking for either lol.  but I think when Rogue wakes up Remy and her will have a  big fluffy little tiem.. maybe it depends on if I can write it lol.  newho review again plzs hehehe.  Oh I don't care here have tons of pixex stick hehehe. Okay off topic but OMG can u belive they got rid of the green pixe stick ARGH that was my fav and now its gone *crys*… okay well bye : )

**Ishandahalf:  **hehehe okay okay I'll try my best to have a mushy reunion but I dotn know if I can… hehe but ill try my best don't you worry your blonde head off….. okay soo thanks for reading this and yes Morph paid dearly for this action he took if u couldn't tell lol. okay well bye bye review again Miss Crack Bunny hehe

**Caliente:** Hehehe hahaha guess what I figured out what your name menas like a couple  of weeks ago cus of Spanish lol.  My teach was like caliente and I was like oh that's what that is lol. soo u think ur hott hmm lol.  okay no Morf isn't an oc and yes it is Morph for soemreason I thought he spelt it as Morf if ya know what I mean lol.  oh I hope ur grandpa gets better soon!!  Oh yes the sadness of Rogue and Remy and Morph did pay dearly hehehe I hope it was okay it took me forever it was frustrating argh… well bye bye

**Sarah-Crysala:** hello my dorky friend hehehe.  Glad I update huh?? U best be lol.  Weeks of struggle and I finally came up with this lol.  I hope it doesn't suck to bad lol.  Wow ur dream sounds pretty funny lol dreams are weird lol.  Newho hmm what to say what to say well Im talking to you right now! happy birthday lol.  Newho I'm glad you like my story hehe now review again missy :D bye bye

**Rogue Star1: **hehehe thanks for reviewing. Love your compliments and im glad you love my story.  Did you see my response to your last review hmm?? J/w lol newho sorry it took so long I know I know but you see I had writers block and this chap probably sucks ARGH damn it to hell heheh newho peace out thanks for the review love it muches lol next chap will be up sooner I hope bye

**Trapped in Icy Flame:** Oh don't you worry about that whole idea thing lol you didn't even read my story until I told you lol.  Seriously thank you for trying to help me with my writers block. : ) very kind of you yes indeedy : ) well I cant wait till u update ur stories lol.  Next chap will be up sooner…. I hope bye bye

**GambitsRogue:** hehehe thanks for the review means a lot :D hehehe glad u like my story and sorry it took so long.. I've just been busy latly.. ARGH lol.  well I hope this chap aint to shitty lol bye

**Bloody_lady: **thanks for the update and if you tell ur mommy ill get my minons to attack you MUH HAHAHA…. Hehehe newho I actually think leaving ppl at clif hangers is fun but no when I read  astory I hate them but sometimes it is a good stopping point ya know.. thanks for the review glad u like my story :D bye bye

**Thunderfox 150:** you didn't review missy but u told me u liked it sooo I thought id put u up lol thanks for telling me u liked it lol and hope this chap didn't suck and I hope u review next tiem lol bye bye maybe ill talk to u soon bye..

~~~~End Reviews~~~

okay uhm once again  SORRY IF THIS CHAP SUCKED!!! AND SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG OKAY THAT'S IT FORM ME PEACE YALL

*·._..·´ ¨)    -:¦:- LOVE -:¦:- (¨`·.._.·*  
·´ .·´¨)*(¨`v´¨) (¨`v´¨)*(¨`·. `·.¸  
(¸.·´ .·´ `v´ `v´ `·. `·.¸ )  
( ··÷¤[:~*Lisa*~:]¤÷·· )


	10. Depression Spreads

Hahahahaha Dark Ballerina knows what this chap is about but hey she's the one who wanted to know hehehe hope u like it : )  Anywho another update now im not going to do this and ** and "" and all that crap anymore cus well im bored of it sooo if u want to know what they mean refer to the last chap ight ight.  You might take this as a filler but I think it was kinda important and also it has a little sad thing in it *sighs* well read and enjoy lol.  one more thang uhmm hmm what was it oh yes I'm sorry this took sooooooooooooooooooo long.  But I've been soooo busy you have no idea…er…maybe you do lol.  Well read and enjoy, and aren't you glad I'm alive?

Stay tuned after the show for comments on ur reviews 

**I do not own X-men evo/marvel if I did id be pretty damn happy, a billion dollors to whom can take the marvel and return it to me : ) oh and I do not own Anne Rice or HER book Servant of The Bones**

**Chapter 10: Depression Spreads**

It's funny how Depression can spread like the ripples of water on a calm lake.  It only takes one single drop of water to cause thousands of ripples to merge, and spread, becoming bigger, and bigger.  As much the same as a single persons depressing actions can cause people to be depressed as the depression spreads among everyone who is infected by it.****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kitty was sitting underneath a tree in the cool shade, it was where Rogue always sat to eat her lunch, draw, and sometimes read.  Kitty was reading Servant of the Bones by Anne Rice, a book she would have never read if it weren't for Rogue.  Rogue had told her to read it when she finished the book.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Kitty ya should defiantly read this book."  Rogue said as she put the book away as she had just finished reading it.

"What's it like about?"

"It's bout this guy name Azriel, who becomes a spirit, an' the servant of the bones.  Ah can't really give ya that much information on it, cus it might ruin the story."

"Is it like a love story?"  Kitty asked smiling.

"Ugh no, it could be considered horror ah thank."

"Eww" Kitty said while making an ""eww face"".  "Like killing, and blood, and gross things like no thank you.  I'll like stick with the books I just bought." 

"Fahne be that way."  Rogue said as she started to walk away.

"Be what way?"  Kitty yelled after Rogue.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 Kitty sighed a deep sad sigh. "Chapter 14."  She actually thought the book was good, but she felt bad for Azriel.  Being hurt, betrayed, and used like that.  Suddenly her book disappeared from her hands.

"What is preppy little Kitty Kat doing reading a book like this?"

Kitty growled, "Like give it back Pietro."

"Uh like give it back." Pietro said as he flipped his hand, mocking Kitty.  "Wasn't Rogue reading this book a month ago?"

"Yes you overly hyped up pink bunny, now give it back."  Kitty snapped.

"Why are you reading something like this Kitty Kat?"

Kitty was angry and just blurted it all out.  "Because Rogue is out cold, and she told me to read it once.  So now the pathetic little ""Kitty Kat"" that I am I'm reading it cus I miss her!"  Kitty walked up closer to Pietro screaming in his face, while her face was red with anger.  "So Energizer Bunny, why don't you go hop to the nearest costume store, and match your damn name."

Pietro was shocked he never saw Kitty this angry before.  *She must really care about Rogue.  I'm a jerk!  Wait did I just call myself a jerk? I'm not a jerk she's just…you are a jerk and you hurt her.*  "Here take the book back Kitty."  Pietro said as he extended his arm.

Kitty snapped the book out of Pietro's grip.  "Thanks" she muttered.

"I'm sorry Kitty, I hope Rogue gets better soon."  Pietro then sped off.

Kitty was dumbfounded.  *Did he just apologize?  No it can't be, it just can't be. Pietro wouldn't apologize, he's to conceded.*

Kitty shook her head and continued to read, but she couldn't, she started to cry as she brought her knees to her chest.  Pietro made her think of Rogue, thinking of Rogue brought back that night.  The night when Rogue was hurting herself, when Remy laid in his own blood.  Kitty started to cry frantically.  She missed her friend and she felt terrible.  Kitty was in a guilt trip, blaming herself for what happened.  

"I should have never brought her there…its all my fault."  Kitty said through sobs of tears, as she just sat there crying.

*******

Kurt was at the library with a dark brown haired, dark skin, and dark brown eyed girl.  They were working on a World History project and Kurt wasn't paying attention to the girl next to him.  

Kurt was depressed; everyone at the institute had a dose of depression just not as much as Kurt, Kitty, and Remy.  Kurt was handling this different from a lot of the others.  Kurt wouldn't talk about Rogue, he wouldn't even go close to the med lab.  He didn't want to see her there looking tormented as she slept.  Kurt was holding everything in. The only people he would show his emotions to was Kitty and Amanda, his girlfriend.  

"Kurt?"  The girl asked

"Vhat Amanda?"  Kurt asked as he shook his head drifting away from his thoughts.

"Did you get the information on the Harappan's?"  Amanda asked as she sighed a bit.

"Oh ja."  Kurt took out some papers that he got from the Internet.

"Kurt do you want to tell me what's wrong?"  Amanda asked sincerely.

"Nothing's vrong."  Kurt said lying

"Kurt, don't lie to me.  I've asked you if you got information on the Harappan's three times."

"I don't vant to zalk about it."  Kurt said as he looked at the papers in front of him.

Amanda put her hand on Kurt's hand.  "Kurt if you talk about it you'll feel better."  Amanda smiled as she tried to comfort her boyfriend as best as she could.  She also already knew what was bothering him.

Kurt looked at Amanda's hand on his.  She was defiantly one of a kind.  She knew about his true form, about how he was really a blue furry boy behind his image inducer's form of a boy that looked normal.  And Amanda didn't care, she liked him just the way he was.

"Vell it's just zhat Rogue is still in a coma, and she still von't vake up."  Kurt sighed as he squeezed Amanda's hand.  "And I know it's not his fault, but I feel like blaming zhis all on Remy.  If she didn't see him in zhe first place she'd be awake and not… not sad, and tormented." 

"Kurt I understand you wanting to blame Remy, but it really isn't his fault, and do you really think Rogue would be happy.  I mean it seems like she likes him or even loves him."  

"I know it's not Remy's fault, it just makes zhings easier to blame it on someone.  It's hard to deal vith."

"I know Kurt."  Amanda then hugged Kurt.  Kurt telling her about Rogue made her think what would happen if she ever lost him.  She loved him, and cared about him.  "Kurt I hate seeing you like this.  Rogue will wake up soon, don't worry.  I love you."  Amanda said as she tightened her hug on Kurt.

Kurt was shocked his eyes widened.  *She loves me?  Does she seriously love me?*  Kurt smiled also tightening the hug with Amanda.  "I love you too."

*******

Remy was in the med lab for the second time, luckily for him Logan was gone on some mission, or just a trip.  Remy was relieved for two reasons. One he wouldn't be able to smell anything of Morph's death on him.  Two he could wait later to get yelled at about him taking, then ditching Logan's bike.  Not like it would be too terrible but still Remy didn't need it.

He got off from the med bed he was laying on.  He clutched his side as it was sore.  Sure they had him on pain killers but he was still aching all over.  He dragged the little machine that had the IV in it as he walked slowly over to Rogue's bed.  He looked down at her as her face looked tormented.  He didn't like that it made him sad. 

 He sighed and scooted Rogue over a bit, as he got into the bed with her.  He wrapped his arm around her holding her hand that lay there.  He laid his head on her chest as he moved his thumb over her knuckles of the hand he was holding.

"Roguey Remy told yo' t' wake up."  Remy sighed again, there was no way of waking her up.  "Remy don' know how long he can stay here with out yo'.  Remy would do anything, give anything if yo'd just wake up."

Remy was sleepy very sleepy, and he was quite comfortable where he was laying, he closed his eyes.  "I love yo' _mon chere._  My one an' only love.  Da t'ief of _mon_ heart."  Remy chuckled a bit at that.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Remy quickly got up, scared by the sudden loud noise.  He looked at Rogue, and then looked at the heart monitor it was flat line. "Rogue don' yo' die on me now." 

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Remy was to shocked to do anything, too scared for Rogue to go run and get help.  He just stood there by Rogue, tears welding in his eyes.  He started to shake Rogue franticly.  "Wake up, wake up Rogue.  Yo' can't give up now.  Rogue, Rogue, damn it Rogue wake up!"  Remy started to lose control.  He started to cry uncontrollably, and tremble with fear and pain.  "Roguey, please don't die on me."  Remy struggled to breath, as his face was soaked with his salty tears.  "Y-yo' can-can't leave me here."  Remy choked on a tear, as he took a hard gulp.  "Not like this, not when we could b' t'gether, and be happy."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Hank quickly walked in with Ororo.  Ororo pulled Remy away from Rogue's side, with much hassle on Remy's part.  Hank went straight to Rogue, and started to work on her.  "Ororo please make sure none of the…"  A scream was heard from a young girl.  "Never mind get over here and help me with this."  Hank demanded not trying to be rude, but this was an emergency.

~~~~~~~

Kitty had a bad feeling she didn't know what it was she just had a really bad feeling.  She ran to Kurt's room and started to shake him.

"Kurt" Kitty whispered.

There was no answer.

Kitty shook Kurt really hard and said a bit louder.  "Kurt?"

Kurt got up quickly.  "No pumpkins bad no get away, oh hi Keety.. What's up?"

Kitty looked at Kurt funny then shook her head.  "I have a really bad feeling I want to go see Rogue so teleport me up there."

"Keety you can go up there by yourself."  Kurt said as he put his head in his pillow.

"Kurt please I'm like scared to be up there like all by myself."

"You'll be vith Remy, and Rogue."

"Kurt! Just like do it damn it!"

Kurt looked at Kitty and realized she was serious, so he got out of the bed, and grabbed Kitty's hand teleported them to the med lab door.

They got to the door, and Kitty heard a noise.  A noise that she knew was a heart monitor.  Kitty quickly ran in, and saw Remy standing there, and Hank doing medical things.  

Kitty couldn't help but scream.  She trembled violently as she felt her knees go weak.  She fell to the ground on her knees.  Her tears pouring out of her eyes.  She couldn't breath as she let out painful gasps for air.  She fell forward catching herself with her hands.  She felt guilty, and she was frightened.  Her best friend was going to die, was dieing.  She was panicking, and her tears fell massively down her face.  She couldn't stop.

Kurt when he saw this, he was frightened.  His sister was dieing, the sister he loved and cared about was dieing.  He leaned against the wall behind him, and fell to the ground.  Sitting there spacing off into nothingness.   Tears welded in his eyes, and they fell down his face.  He was in his own pool of pain.  The pain he wouldn't let show taking over him as he just sat there crying, looking like a zombie.

Remy was panicking.  After all they had been through, the pain of thinking the wrong thing.  He was going to lose her.  No he couldn't loser her, not now, not when they both knew the truth.  If he lost her he'd be alone, he'd have no one.  He never loved a girl before.  They were all just a game, but Rogue changed him.  She caused him to fall in love with her.  And now all he could do was stand there, and pray that Hank would bring her back to him.  Silent tears rolled down his face as he watched in horror.

EEEEP, BEEP, BEEP 

As suddenly as it had started it had stopped.  The long flat line noise that put fear into everyone had stopped.  Hank sighed with relief.  "Rogue will be okay."  Hank said to everyone in the room.  "Ororo does the professor know?"

"He's coming down."  Ororo said as she looked over to the three others in the room.

Once Kitty heard "Rogue will be okay," she took a deep breath, and slipped into a slumber.  All the crying had tired her out.

Kurt blinked, as he snapped out of his trans of pain.  His sister was going to be okay, but for how long?  He looked toward Kitty to see her sleeping on the floor.  He slowly walked over to her.  He turned her over to see her face was soaked with her own tears.

Remy couldn't move.  He felt relief, Rogue was okay.  But he almost lost her, what if next time he did lose her?  What then?  He took a deep breath in, and turned to look at Kurt and Kitty.

"Is she okay?"  Remy asked Kurt.

"Ja, I zhink so."  Kurt replied.  

Xavier came into the room at that moment.  "Kurt will you bring Kitty back to her room, and go back to sleep yourself.  Everything will be fine I assure you."

Kurt nodded grabbed Kitty, and disappeared in a cloud of brimstone smoke.

"I will go make sure that if the other students are awake they will go back to bed."  Ororo said as she left the room.

"Remy?"  Xavier said as he looked at Remy who was standing there.

"Oui?"  Remy responded as he looked at Xavier.

"I have figured a way to wake Rogue from her coma."

"Which is?"

"You," Xavier said calmly.

Remy just stood there with confusion written all over his face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

HAHAHAHAHA! And that is where I end the chapter for the day.  :D…SORRY AGAIN!!  Been Busy.  And Sorry if this chap sucks!  Next one will be better I assure you.

Also I realize yes I know Remy might seem OOC but you know what this is my story and I don't care. Mmkay mmkay.  OH sorry if any ones OOC lol just the way I wanted them to be if they are :D hehehehe  

BIG THANKS TO Sarah_Crysala FOR MAKIGN ME KNOW THAT THIS CHAP DIDN'T SUCK WOOT!

 **Trapped In Icy Flame:** Thanks for the review!  :D do it again and pahlease update your story on this s/n.  *gives puppy dog eyes*

**Turquoise:** LOL thanks for your lovely review.  Tell me you are going to keep writing your stories right?  Please keep writtign pretty please.  I'll give you uhmm uhmm hmmm something I will I will!  Well yes Revange is Sweet hehe.  Thanks again review again please :D

**GambitsRogue:** Thanks for the review! :D it was nice…tell me are you going to update your story?

**Sarah_Crysala:** Oh man it must have been a long time since I updated this…saying the last time was it was your birthday.  LOL.  Thanks for the review, my friend Dorkarella hehe.  Aww you think I'm brilliant…thank you! Lol  Oh and thanks a lot ^_^

**Ishandahalf:** Thanks for your lovely review ^_^ hehe.  I have a question that's been bothering me.  How did you come up with your s/n for this?  Hmmm?  Well I always like your reviews hehe.  And yes I'll try to make a big mushy Rogue and Remy secen…grrr it might suck though hehe.

**The Untouchable Rogue:** I think you are right about the whole Sinister chip thing in Morphs head.  But for the sake of my story he is just evil…hehe lol.  Thanks for the review.  It made me happy of course.  :D…oh which reminds me.  Where are you?  You haven't updated in such a long time.  And your stories seemd to go poof.  Out of no where and they arnt there anymore.  Only one is like still there.  Grr what happened?

**Sage:** Nope sorry Rogue isn't back in this one, but she will be in the next one.  Thanks for the review :D

**Calliann:** WOW look I updated again lol.  Yeah Morph really wouldn't have gotten a hit in, buuuut I deiced for him too hehehe.  Arnt you glad I updated?  No oh well then *rolls eyes* lol.  Well thanks for the review do it again :D

**Weeble Wobble Chic:** But is he really dead?  LOL  Sorry for the long delay but look I finally updated wahoo.  

**Quinevere:** Thanks for the review look I updated wahoo.

**Dark Ballerina:** Look hun I updated I finnaly updated :D weee arnt you proud of me?  Now you should feel happy lol.  I wonder when the next one will come out . a long time maybe eh?  Well thanks for the review I think you should update your stories now though ^_^

**Boo!:** Thanks for the compliment :D

**BooBlackmailer: **Thanks for the review look I did I really did continue

**Bloody_Lady:** I don't know sorry!  My minions just came to me out of nowhere.  I love my minions. Hehehe

**DemonRogue13:** Aww thank you.  ^_^  now look you waited for this one for a long time too.  Lol But hey at least I finally updated eh?

**Marie:** Aww thanks! LOL Sorry this took a while to get out.  Oh and if you send your Wolverine Clone on me I'll send my minions on him to kill him :D lol

**Star_of_chaos:** She's going to wake up next chap :D sorry thanks for the review

**RogueLeBeau08:** lol ur funny.  Thanks for the review.  I'm glad you like my story. It just makes me a happy person :D wahoo ^_^  wee woot woot…*does a dance* I don't know what's wrong with me..I think I'm a bit hyper right now too.         


	11. Trapped In Missery

* * *

YAY I GOT OVER 100 REVIEWS NOW!! COOKIES TO EVERYONE!!! Seems like I worried a lot of people in that last chapter and all I have to say is MUH HAHAHAHAHAHA!! Lol I know I'm a dweeb :D Oh um sorry this took forever been real busy, I haven't even been able to get to read any fan fiction GRR cept one cus the person made me… it was scary…****

**I do not own anything to do with Marvel/X-Men Evo wish I did. Do you think the owners actually know how lucky they are? **

**Chapter 11: Trapped In Misery**

* * *

"Me?" Remy said not talking in third person.

"Yes you."

"How can I help?"

"By entering her mind." Xavier said bluntly.

"I can't go int' Roguey's mind, I ain't a telepath."

"Yes true, but I am. I can bring you into her mind with me."

Remy was confused as ever. "How?"

"By being a link in a way. Taking you're mind and putting it into hers in a sense."

Remy was still confused, but decided what the hell. If it meant he could save Rogue he'd let Xavier, a person he barely knew do whatever he had going on in his head.

"Well let's get goin." Remy said a bit impatient.

"Lay on that med bed." Xavier demanded as he pointed to a bed that was next to Rogue's. He sat in his wheel chair in between both beds. Hank moved the beds so Xavier could reach both Remy and Rogue's head, while sitting in his wheel chair. He put his left hand on the top of Rogue's head making sure not to touch her skin. His Right hand he put on Remy's head. "Okay Remy close your eyes, and relax."

Remy did as he was told. He took deep breaths, and just relaxed. He suddenly felt like he was being pulled away from his body. He felt as if he was spinning in a tornado. His eyes popped opened, and he was standing in a space. The space was black, purple, and green swirled together through out the room. Each color you could see as they intertwined with each other. He looked above, below, to the left, and to the right. The color was everywhere, and that was it. Just the dark colors and himself.

"Remy?" A voice called.

Remy turned around to see Xavier standing. He was standing! "What de hell? How are y' standin?"

Xavier laughed a bit at that. "This is a mind, not the real world. In here my leg's are not broken."

"Right." Remy said as he noticed behind Xavier was a white wall, and behind it you could hear screaming and banging. "What's dat?" Remy asked curiously.

"It's a barrier. I am keeping the psyches behind it so you can go find Rogue. So I suggest you get on to it."

Remy nodded and looked around he had no clue where he was supposed to go.

"Just keep on going that way." Xavier said as he pointed in front of him.

Remy looked that way and it seemed as if it would go on forever. He sighed but did it. He walked, and started to feel a mixture of emotions. He felt depressed yet again, and lonely. He didn't like it, it was confusing and felt so real, and so he ran until it felt like he ran through a wall of water.

He was now in a dark purple space. "Dis is weird." Remy said to himself looking around, walking forward. Besides the color of the room he noticed that it was also colder then the one before. He let out a breath of air and he could see it slightly freeze. It didn't bother him at all, it's not like he was naked in Rogue's mind. And he was wearing his tan trench coat that kept him warm.

As he kept walking he felt as if he was injured in a way. Like his arm was broken, or that someone hurt him that he knew and trust. He also started to feel as if he had to do the right thing. Prove the truth and justice in matters.

"What de hell!" Remy cursed at himself. "I don' give a _medre_ about truth an' justice. _Mon dieu_ sometin is wrong wit me."

In front of him a dark purple bubble emerged from the ground. He looked at it oddly as it rose into the air. Purple goopy liquid dripping off the bubble, and seeped into the floor.

Remy couldn't help it he was curious. He bent down and touched the floor where the bubble just came from with the tips of his fingers but it was rock solid. His eyebrows narrowed in confusion. He stood back up and looked at the bubble. He was thinking about a movie he saw where murderous clowns came in bubbles. But he couldn't help it; he reached out to touch the bubble then drew back.

"Curiosity killed the cat!" He told himself firmly, he then smirked. "Good thing I'm not a cat _non?_" With that in mind he reached his hand out again and touched the bubble. Nothing happened, he put his arm down to his side, and right then and there the bubble popped. The bubble popping splattered purple goop everywhere. Especially on Remy's face. He whipped it away from his eyes, and there in front of him was a picture.

The picture was of the X-Men fighting, fighting him. Fighting his team, and other in a sense bad guys. That was just weird. He walked past it, and all around him bubbles started emerging from the ground. Popping and showing images of what he saw. It started to freak him out, he ran, ran till he fell.

He hit the ground with a thud, taking in a sharp breath of air. He stood up and looked around, now he was in a complete dark green room, and it was colder then the other. "What de hell? Rogue sure does have a weird mind." Remy shook his head and walked on forward.

Picture boxes started to show up. They had pictures of couples kissing, hugging, touching. Pictures of children and their parents. Holding hands as they walked across the street. Remy didn't know why but suddenly he grew very envious of all those people. He wanted to be able to touch without gloves. Then he started feeling hurt, betrayed. That people kept on just playing games with him, because he couldn't touch. Images were showing up that went along with the way he felt.

Remy grabbed his head. "Dis is not right." He started feeling dizzy, he couldn't walk in a straight line. Suddenly next thing he knew he was falling and reaching up for the sky, then wham. Taking in a sharp breath as his back made impact with the ground. HE struggled to breath. Slowly he sat up wiping blood from his lip. "_Mon Dieu _how many times can I fall in one day?"

Remy stood up and turned around. This section felt completely different. It was freezing, so cold that his trench coat didn't even keep him warm, his teeth chattered. Second as the other areas seemed full with stuff, this one seemed completely empty. It was also pitch black besides the fact there was a bright light in the center. Remy heard sobs coming from it, he started heading towards it. His footsteps were echoing as he made his way there.

He got close enough to the light to see there was a girl sitting on the floor. She was holding her knees to her chest, her face hidden and she was completely naked. She was shaking from the cold, and the tears she was shedding.

Remy's eyes widened as he immediately realized just who that was. "Rogue!" He said slipping off his trench coat and wrapping it around her body.

Rogue looked up and her eyes widened horrified. "Get away from meh!" She screamed.

Remy took a step back. "Ro-"

"Why can't ya just leave meh alone? Why can't any of ya damn psyches just leave meh alone?!" Rogue screamed.

"Rogue, I ain't no psyche. It's me Remy."

Rogue laughed bitterly. "Raght that's what ya said last time! Listen Ah know, Ah brought ya ta yar suicide. An' now Ah jus' can't seem ta join ya in death."

Remy kneeled down besides Rogue and wrapped his arms around her.

"Let go of me!" Rogue said hitting him.

"No Rogue, you listen t' me. De professor of y'rs brought me here t' help y'. And dats what I'm goin' t' do."

Rogue struggled harder against Remy's grip, and went into tears.

Remy just held onto her tighter. "I ain't dead. I'm alive. And I was stupid t' even t'ink of doing what I did. I shouldn't have just let y' walk away from me. I should have kept after y', after y' told me y' hated me. And I am never going t' let y' go again. I am never going t' give up on y'. I will always be right here for y' Rogue. If you decied t' stay deep in your mind, I will join y'. Because Rogue I love you, and having t' live in a world without y' just ain't worth livin. Rogue please wake up. We need y', I need y'. _Je vous aime mon amour_."

Rogue stopped crying, she stopped fighting. She took in a deep breath of air.

Suddenly Remy's eyes were filled with a blinding white light.

Slowly Remy's eyes flickered open. He turned his head to look at Rogue. Slowly her head moved she looked at him with water filled green eyes. She extended her arm. Remy reached his out and they took each others hands, held on as if they ever let go they'd lose each other forever.

* * *

**READ A/N!!!:** awww how cute!! She's ALIVE! srry if its crap. Sorry for spelling and grammer errors. And last sorry for OOCness its just the way I wanted it if there is any. Second. I know took forever! And it's not even that long SOOOO SORRY!!! And next chapter will be the LAST!!! Now to see how long that will take to get up... to the REVIEWS!

**Turquoise:** HAHA! I hate Titanic! … lol your probably not sure what you wrote in your last review haha. Anyways thank you very much for the review! I should not be one telling ppl to update stories. This took me forever! And I need to catch up on peoples stories lol

**Star-Of-Chaos:** lol ur welcome. Thanks for the review. And hope you like this very late chapter

**Sage:** She sure as hell is!

**Aro:** ::Bows to Remy's master:: thanks hun hope u like this one

**Lil'crazzigurl:** hehe thanks! =D I hope u liked this chapter srry for not updateing till forever.

**Ishandahalf:** lol I shall try and write a good reunion for the last chapter hmmm. And hope u liked this chapter! And if not then.. I'm sorry I'm such a failure =P and aww knowing the orgin of your s/n hehe XD

**Anon:** THANK YOU! Srry for de slow update 

**Callian: **LOL! Thank you! Who does give a damn if Remy's OOC? Lol Good thing to know I had you scared all part of the master plan! MUH HAHAHA =P hope u like this chapter. And GAH! I must catch up on your writings! This will take a while. Lol

**Quinevere:** LOL! I hate ER… lol. Thank you for de lovely comment

**The Untouchable Rogue: **well heres a new chapter. Sorry for the lateness of it. Hope your whole s/n thing is all better now and if not then GRRR curses! Lol

**Jadedbeauty:** Thanks hun

**Marie:** lol I love me minons =P. heres a new chap srry it took forever

**Bloodylady: **sorry for the lateness thanks for the review!

**Sympathy:** YAY! I have a real talented for intense stuff!! hehe I love you! Hope u like this chapter

**Samm16:** lol aww that would be mean if she was just messing with them lol. thanks for de review.

**Kanna Riddle: **lol thanks so much! I updated She Did It! hehe. And now I updated this one wahoo!! ::hug::

**Fallenangel99:** lol thanks! Yeah I don't know if any of your questions were answered. but hey! Thanks for the lovely review =D

**Sarah-Crysala:** Well hun I FINALLY UPDATED!! And it was all for you mi amour =P hahaha. Shh don't tell anyone but you're my favourtie reviewer ::shifftly glance:: =P hehe. La de da hope u like it. I think its crap but whatever

**Sydney-Madden-Lebeau: **OMG that's awesome!! I made you CRY! I'm not sadistic… well not that much =P its just cool that I made you cry hehe. I'm glad you enjoyed the story. I hope you like this chapter. Maybe this time you won't cry

**Rogue14:** Wahoo! Thanks for de review! Gall I need to catch up to ur sotires 

**Rayen 17: **I know I'm such a sadistic bitch…. Hehe. Thank you for de review

**Extacy: **I'll keep on writing… just very slowly hope you liked this chapter! Srry for de very late update! Thaks for de review!

**Star-Of-Chaos:** ROFL! You left two reviews!! Hehe srry this took me forever once again!! but look shes awake! =P

**Lady Farevay: **LOL! Srry for the patient waiting!! Lol im glad you are excited haha did u enjoy the chapter? I personly think it aint that great. No need to apologize. Thanks for de review!


	12. The End

**Chapter 12: The End**

* * *

Slowly her eyes opened as she came back to reality. Sunlight was seeping into the room from the window it hurt her eyes. In response she shut her eyes and buried her face into her pillow. Suddenly her eyes opened wide as she realized what she thought was a pillow was not a pillow. Memories of last night raced through her head and she smiled. She loved the warmth she felt from his body, and she just loved to feel his skin against hers. She took a deep breath relaxing in the warmth, and moved slightly so she could kiss his cheek

"Mornin' mon amour."

"Ah thought ya were asleep."

"Non."

Her stomach growled.

"Y' want somethin?"

"Nah, jus' want ta stay right here with ya."

He smiled. "Y' know eventually we'll have t' move."

"But we don't have ta right now."

"True." He said as he found himself lost in her eyes. They stared at each other for a long time till she started to smile feeling uncomfortable in his gaze. He smiled noticing it and laughed slightly as he took her chin in his hand and kissed her. She kissed him back.

It had only been a week since she woke up, and no one could tear the two apart. They did everything together, hung around each other constantly. Some of the others were getting annoyed of it while others didn't care.

He was the only one who could touch her, and he was trying to help her control her mutation. She didn't want anyone to know, she wanted it to be a surprise. However she could never stop Kitty from knowing everything, so Kitty became the test subject. Over just a week she could already touch someone for a minute.

Everything before that week, the two had agreed to forget about or try to the best of their ability. All they wanted was to be happy with each other, and they were.

"I love yo'." He said as he kissed her forehead.

She smiled. "An' Ah love ya."

_The End_

* * *

**YUP!!! The end! Thank you all for your lovely comments. Espeicaly the ones who read it from the beging to the end and put up with my slowness hahaha. I love you all!! I know it is a short ending and a bit chessy. However it is a nice ending yay! I am not good at doing mushy things so ishandahalf forgive me! **


End file.
